What should've happened in Season 2
by Bitemytongue
Summary: This is a story on what I think would've happened in Season 2 of the Secret Circle.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

New Story! This takes place right after season 1. Hope you enjoy and give me some feedback on what you think!

-Page Break-

It been two weeks, Cassie thought. Two weeks since her father died. Two weeks since her sister left her. Two weeks.

Cassie was by herself now. Her sister/best friend left and no one knew where they were, her grandmother was dead so was her mother and father, and she lost the love of her life. Who would watch over her now? Cassie thought about everything she lost since she came to chance harbor. Cassie was distraught; she never thought so much could change in a short amount of time.

Since the circle became unbound Faye and Melissa rarely spoke to Cassie, Jake hardly spoke to Cassie because of his relationship with Faye. The only person who still talked to Cassie was Adam. Adam and Cassie had cloaked the skull to make it untraceable by others; they had hidden the skull within a cave with a protection spell. No one knew where it was and they hoped to keep it that way.

Cassie stopped thinking about everything she lost and everything that had changed and got ready to go to school. Cassie was satisfied with the fact that there was only a month left until her 18th birthday and summer vacation. Cassie was ready to get on with her life; she was ready to forget about everything that had happened at Chance Harbor, including Adam. Cassie was ready to move and get on with her life.

**-Page Break-**

As Cassie arrived to school she quickly walked to her locker because she was already a little late. As Cassie got closer to her locker she noticed that the hallways were empty, she hurried up not wanting to be late for class. As Cassie turned to head to class she bumped into another student.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Cassie said as she gathered the other student's things.

"No problem, I'm new here so it was probably my fault," He answered as he grabbed his books from Cassie's hand.

Cassie smiled and looked at the guy's handsome face. "Hi, I'm Cassie Blake"

"Hi, Cassie my name is Ryan Smith," he answered. "Sorry to ask, but can you help me find my class I'm kind of late."

"Sure, no problem, I'm late too," Cassie said as she looked at his schedule, "Just your luck, I have that class right now, it is right over here." Cassie and Ryan walked together to class as they talked about one another.

As they arrived to the class they snuck in and sat in the back. Cassie seemed too really like Ryan, they seemed to have a lot in common, but there was something about him that was strange, Cassie couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

After class Cassie showed Ryan his next class and headed off to hers.

"Hey Cass," Adam said as he walked beside Cassie to their next class.

"Hey Adam, what's up," Cassie said trying to avoid bumping into other people.

"Where were you this morning I didn't see you," Adam said with a concerned look on his face. Adam had been more concerned for Cassie since Blackwell said that 4 other witches with dark magic were coming.

"Oh I was late to school, nothing to worry about," Cassie said calmly, her feelings for Adam were disappearing every day; she thought that the elixir had worked, but it was just taking a while to take effect.

**-Page Break- **

Cassie was entering the cafeteria heading to get her lunch when she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Luckily for Cassie no one saw her fall. As she struggled to get up she saw a hand reach down to her.

"We really should stop bumping into each other," Ryan said as he pulled Cassie up.

Cassie laughed and dusted herself off, "It'll probably help if I start looking where I'm going." Cassie said looking at Ryan, it was then that Cassie realized he had beautiful green eyes.

"I think that goes for both of us," Ryan said as he walked to get his lunch. Cassie followed and got her lunch. Cassie continued to talk to Ryan as they sat down at an empty table to eat lunch.

"Hey Cass," Adam said as he sat down next to Cassie.

"Hey Adam," Cassie said continuing to eat her lunch. Adam stared at Ryan, looking at him angrily.

"Hi I'm Ryan," Ryan said looking at Adam curiously.

"Adam, you're new here right," Adam said as he inspected Ryan.

"Yeah just got here this morning, this is my first day," Ryan said as he finished up his lunch. The school bell rang saving Cassie from having to hear anymore awkward conversation.

"What class do you have next?" Cassie asked Ryan. Ryan handed Cassie his schedule as he threw away their trays. "Looks like we have the same class, do you want to walk together there?"

"Yeah, I could use a guide," Ryan answered as he flashed Cassie a smile. Seeing this made Adam a little bit mad.

"See you after school Cass," Adam said as he walked away.

"Your boyfriend didn't seem too happy with you talking to me," Ryan said looking at Cassie as they walked towards their next class.

Cassie let out a small laugh as she said, "He's not my boyfriend we're just friends."

"Oh, sorry I just assumed," Ryan said as he opened the door of the classroom for Cassie.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, a lot of people assume we're still dating," Cassie said as she sat down at the back of the class.

"Oh, so you used to date?" Ryan asked taking a seat beside Cassie.

"Yeah, it was a while ago, but we broke up, now we're just friends." Cassie said looking surprised she was telling all this to someone she didn't know.

"Sorry for all the questions, I'm a curios guy," Ryan said as he smiled at Cassie, before Cassie could response the teacher walked in and started the class.

During the class Cassie spent the majority of time looking at Ryan from the corner of her eye. She liked Ryan; there was something strange and mysterious about him. Cassie looked at Ryan and she noticed that he was very handsome. Ryan had a very soft muscular face, with perfect features, his eyes were the most beautiful color of green, and he had light brown hair that just seemed to go perfectly with his face. Cassie also noticed as she looked at Ryan that he was tall, and had a very muscular body. As Cassie looked at Ryan she noticed that he would often look over at her, she wondered if he was analyzing her like she was too him. Before Cassie could go any further into thought the bell rang and class was over.

Cassie showed Ryan were his other class was before heading off to her class. Before she reached her new class Cassie was stopped in the hallway.

"Why hello there miss Cassie Blake," Faye said as she stood in front of Cassie.

"What do you want Faye," Cassie said getting aggravated at Faye's annoying attitude.

"Can't we just talk, I mean after all we were part of the same circle." Faye said as she stared down at Cassie.

"Yeah Faye we _were_, but we aren't any more so can you please move so I can get to class." Cassie said getting angry at Faye.

"But Cassie I was just going to ask who that cute boy you were talking to was," Faye asked with a small smirk.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Faye," Cassie asked looking back at Faye.

"Is that a jealous tone in your voice Cassie? Or are you afraid that I might snap him up before you do? " Faye asked "And for your information I do not, Jake and I are just friends with benefits at the moment."

"His name is Ryan, now move Faye," Cassie said as she pushed Faye away and almost made her fall. Faye was mad, but she didn't want to cause a scene and left.

During her class Cassie didn't pay much attention, she was focused on Jake. She was curious on why he wouldn't talk to her anymore. Cassie had thought that the reason they weren't talking was because he and Faye were dating, but if they weren't why was he ignoring her. Cassie was determined to find out why.

The rest of the day went by fast. Cassie hadn't seen Adam since lunch, which worried her; she decided she would call him when she got home. As Cassie was driving out of the school parking lot she saw Ryan walking home, she felt bad so she decided to offer him a ride.

"Hey, do you want a ride home?" Cassie shouted trying to get Ryan's attention.

"Yeah, thank you," Ryan said as he got into Cassie's car.

"No problem," she said as she drove.

Ryan lived 2 houses away from Cassie the drive was fast. As Cassie dropped him off and waved goodbye and drove to her house. As Cassie parked her car she noticed that Jake's car was in the drive way so she decided to go talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Tell me what you think! I think I'll add a little more action or something In the next chapter.

-Page Break-

As Cassie walked up the steps Jake was coming out of the house. They both looked startled at each other.

"Oh, hi Cassie what are you doing here," Jake said as he closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Cassie said turning around and sitting on the door steps. Jake joined her on the steps.

"Okay go ahead talk," Jake said nervously looking at Cassie.

"I'll just cut straight to the point, why have you been ignoring me lately? I mean at first I thought it was because you were dating Faye, but today she told me that you guys were just friends with benefits," Cassie said with a serious tone, "I don't mean to be rude, but I really want to know what's going on. You were one of the only people left that I can trust." Cassie waited for him to answer, but after a few minutes of silence she got up and left. Cassie felt a little better getting that off her chest. She walked back to her house and locked the door. Cassie remembered she hadn't heard from Adam, so she decided to give him a call and see how he was.

Cassie dialed the phone several times and didn't get an answer so she decided to go to the boathouse and see how he was. Cassie walked out of the house locking the door behind her. She looked at Jake's house and saw that his car was gone. Cassie thought her talk with Jake would go better than the way it did. As Cassie got in her car she noticed that there was a set of books on the floor of the car. Cassie looked through them and noticed that they belonged to Ryan. Cassie thought she'd drop them off on her way to see Adam.

Cassie parked her car in front of Ryan's house and went to knock on his door. As she waited for an answer she noticed that the there was no cars parked outside. After a few minutes of waiting Cassie decided she would just give him his books tomorrow. Cassie turned and began to walk back to her car.

"Cassie?" a voice from behind shouted. Cassie turned around and saw Ryan standing at the door. Cassie walked back to the door ready to hand Ryan his books. "What are you doing here? He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Cassie looked down at the books and answered him, "I came to return the books you left in my car." Cassie said handing him the books.

"So you drove here just to hand me my books?" Ryan said smiling "Sounds a little suspicious to me." Ryan let out a small laugh.

Cassie smiled at him, "Actually I was going to go get a bite to eat when I saw your books."

"Are there any good places to eat around here," Ryan asked setting his books down on a table behind him.

"Yeah there are a lot, if you want you can come with me and I can show you around," Cassie asked.

"Hmm are you asking me on a date?" Ryan said with a mischievous smile.

"Actually I was just trying to be nice, I was new here too so I know how I feels," Cassie said.

"I was joking Cassie, and sure just let me get my jacket." Ryan said going back inside to get his jacket.

The two of them headed towards Cassie's car talking about Ryan's first day.

"So anything out of the ordinary happen to you?" Cassie asked pulling out of his driveway.

"Umm well I bumped into you twice, and knocked you on your feet both times," Ryan said laughing, Cassie laughed along with him.

The two of them continued to talk about school on the drive to the boathouse. Once they arrived Cassie was relieved as she saw Adam behind the counter. She and Ryan went to sit down in a booth.

"So where is all your family?" Cassie asked casually looking at the menu.

"Well my parents are off on some anniversary trip, they left me to organize the house and unpack all the boxes," he answered as he looked out the window.

"And they just left you here by yourself in a new town?" Cassie asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I can be very responsible some times." He said as he overlooked he menu, "What's good here?"

"Umm try the burgers there good," Cassie said as Adam walked over.

"Hey Cass, what can I get you guys?" Adam asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Umm can we just get two burgers with fires" Cassie said looking up at Adam who seemed very unhappy.

"Yeah sure no problem," Adam said writing the order down

"Thanks Adam." Cassie said handing him the menus.

"So how interesting is this town?" Ryan asked looking at Cassie.

"It's okay; I guess it's like every other town, except with more fishing." Cassie said with a smile.

Suddenly Ryan asked a question Cassie was trying to avoid, "What's that on your hand." Ryan reached for Cassie's hand, but before she could pull away it was already in his grip.

Cassie struggled to find a believable answer, but before she could say anything he spoke again, "Is it some type of birthmark?"

"Uh yeah it is," Cassie said with relief as Ryan let go of her hand.

"Do you live with your parents here?" Ryan asked looking curiously at Cassie.

"I did, but no not anymore, "Cassie said looking down at the table to.

"Did something happen to them," Ryan asked sympathetically. Without thinking Cassie explained to him about her mother's death and then her grandmother's death. Cassie was surprised on how easily she could talk to this random guy. When Cassie looked back at Ryan she saw that the sympathy in his eyes were gone, instead she something else, but before she could figure what it was Adam arrived with their order.

"Thanks, Adam," Cassie said as he set the plates down on the table. Cassie and Ryan ate their food, and talked and laughed at past experience they both had. After about an hour the two decided to go for a walk around the town before heading home.

As Cassie and Ryan enjoyed the walk around the town Cassie had noticed that she was being followed. Usually Cassie would ignore it but these two people seemed familiar to her. Cassie hoped that Ryan hadn't noticed and continued walking through the town. Cassie convinced Ryan to head towards the coffee shop where she worked.

"So this is where you work?" Ryan said eyeing the place. Cassie nodded and ordered two coffees. Cassie noticed that the two people who were following her were now seated on the other side of the store.

"How long have you worked here?" Ryan asked taking a seat next to Cassie on the counter.

"A couple weeks now I actually really enjoy it, gives me a distraction." Cassie said standing up coffee in hand, "We should get back to the car, it's getting dark out." Ryan nodded followed out the store and the two of them headed back to the car.

"Thanks for this," Ryan said looking at Cassie as she parked outside his house, "I was afraid this town would suck, but you proved me wrong." As Ryan said the last words he kissed Cassie on the cheek and got out of the car. Cassie stomach fluttered she was amazed on how the kiss had made her feel. Cassie immediately headed to her house, where she worried about the people who were following her.

Cassie quickly got out of her car and headed to her house. She unlocked the door and without hesitation recited a protection spell, so that no unwanted guests could enter the house. Cassie walked to her room where she called Adam to tell him that she was being followed. As she entered her room she saw directly into Jake's room. She quickly walked to the window to close the curtains, but before she could she noticed that Faye and Jake were talking. Cassie tried her best to stay hidden so that they didn't notice her. From what Cassie could see she noticed the two of them arguing, and Jake was getting mad quickly at whatever Faye was saying. Cassie saw the expression on Jake's face and knew he was frustrated at Faye, Jake stood up and ushered Faye out of his room. As Cassie saw the two of them leave the room and she took the chance and closed the curtains.

Cassie called Adam and told him about the strange people who were following her. Adam was concerned about Cassie and told her to be safe for the night and the two would discuss at school. Cassie thanked Adam for listening to her and hung up the phone. Cassie felt safe inside the house after she put a spell on it; Cassie decided to worry about everything tomorrow as she got ready for bed. Before Cassie could get into bed, she heard a knock on the door. Cassie was worried about who it could be, she quietly walked down the stairs and looked through the door window. Cassie let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Jake was at the door. Cassie opened the door to speak to Jake.

"What do you want Jake," Cassie said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Umm I thought we could finish the talk we were having earlier," Jake said looking nervously at Cassie.

"Technically, _we _weren't having a talk, I was talking and you just sat there," Cassie answered angrily.

"Yeah well, you are right about that, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," Jake said looking at Cassie. Cassie decided to give him a chance and walked out onto the porch, and sat on the bench. Jake followed her and sat beside her.

"So," Cassie mumbled, "Why have you been ignoring me lately?" Cassie looked directly at him awaiting an answer.

Jake took in a deep breath and answered Cassie, "Well, after the witch hunters and Black John I thought it would be best to try to get things to go back to the way they used to be before I left Chance Harbor. So I thought maybe if Faye and I could go back to the way things were, I'd be happy again, but it didn't go that well. I still loved you Cassie, so I thought if I just stopped talking to you all those feelings would go away and I could somehow make myself fall in love with Faye." Jake paused and looked at Cassie who had a confused look on her face. Jake continued, "Faye is annoying, and everything I liked about her in the past had changed, so I gave up trying to start a relationship with her. Faye wouldn't let it go though so we kind of just started to this friend with benefits relationship, and I've been meaning to talk to you lately, but I just didn't know how to begin." Jake finished and looked over at Cassie waiting for a response.

"I don't mind whatever you do with Faye, I just would like for us to be friends. I mean lately the only person that talks to me is Adam." Cassie sighed looking down at the floor. " I really would like to have more than one friend that I can trust."

"I am sorry for ignoring you Cassie, but if you don't have a problem with it I would be happy to go back to us being friends." Jake said standing up from the bench.

"No problem," Cassie said smiling and heading towards the door, "I'm happy we were able to talk, but I have to go to school tomorrow, so goodnight Jake." Cassie waved at Jake as he left and closed the door and headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

So I know I said more action, but I thought I should build up the story a little more before adding more action into it. I do promise however the next will have more action than the last chapters! Tell me what you think!

-Page Break-

Cassie woke up in a good mood, and was ready for school. Although she was worried about the strangers who had followed yesterday, she knew that one way or another she would get through it. Cassie headed to school and was feeling oddly optimistic about the day that lay ahead.

As Cassie got out of her car to head to class she saw that Adam was by the entrance. Cassie walked over to him to see what he was up to.

"Hey Adam," Cassie said as she approached him.

"Hey Cass, is everything okay? You seemed really worried on the phone yesterday." Adam said as looked at Cassie.

"No I'm fine, I mean I'm worried, but I felt really good when I woke up this morning, it's kind of weird." Cassie said as she began to head inside the school, Adam followed beside her.

"That's good; I have to head to class, so talk at lunch?" Adam said as he began to walk away from Cassie nodded and head in the other direction.

Cassie walked to her locker before heading to class. Cassie set her things in her locker and headed to her first class. As Cassie headed to her first she noticed that Faye was flirting with Ryan next to his locker. Cassie tried not to care as she walked by them, but she felt a bit of anger at the pit of her stomach, or was it jealousy she was feeling. Before Cassie could analyze the feeling any further she heard a voice call her name. She turned around and saw Ryan heading towards her leaving Faye stunned and angry. Cassie knew that the look in Faye's eyes was going to lead to the beginning of something bad.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you to class?" He asked as he walked beside Cassie.

"Sure it doesn't bother me, but it seems like it bothered her," Cassie said looking back at Faye. Ryan laughed and continued to walk with Cassie to her class.

The rest of the day went normally to Cassie's surprise she was sure Faye would try to pull some type of trick for earlier. Cassie walked into lunch only grabbing an apple and headed to a table to wait for Adam to appear. Cassie slowly nibbled on her apple as Adam sat across from her with two plates of food.

"Hungry?" Cassie asked smiling at Adam's tray.

"Actually one is for you; I thought you might be hungry when I saw you only got an apple." Adam said as he set a plate in front of Cassie. Cassie didn't argue she was feeling a little hungry now that she thought about it.

"So what are going to do about the people that were following you last night?" Adam whispered so that only Cassie could hear him.

"I don't know maybe they were just lost?" Cassie said knowing that that wasn't a high possibility.

"Seems too suspicious to just be lost," Adam said with a worried look on his face. "Have you heard anything from Diana, maybe she knows something?"

Cassie shook her head, "The last time I talked to her was the day she left, other than that I don't know anything."

"Maybe we should do a tracking spell or something?" Adam asked looking around the room to see if anyone heard him.

"I tried, I think she blocked herself from it, I don't think she wants to be found by anyone. Maybe we should just leave her alone; if she wants to talk she'll come back." Cassie said trying not to sound harsh, but she felt angry at Diana for leaving. After everything they have been through it was hard for Cassie to understand why she would just leave. Adam nodded not saying another word on the topic. As Adam was about to break the silence he was interrupted.

"Do you mind if I sit down," Ryan said looking around, "The girl I was talking to earlier won't leave me alone so I thought I could hide out here." Cassie nodded moved to the side so he could fill the seat next to her.

"What girl are you talking about?" Adam asked curiously.

"Umm I think her name is Faye." Ryan said calmly avoiding Adam's stare.

"Of course it would be Faye," Adam said getting up from the table without a word. Cassie felt that Adam's behavior was weirder than usual, and was concerned about him, but before she could follow him she remembered she was sitting next to Ryan and couldn't just leave.

"I take it he doesn't like me very much," Ryan said turning to look at Cassie with a small smile.

"Don't take it personally, he acts like that to a lot of people," Cassie said with a reassuring tone. Cassie smiled as she looked into the handsome boy's green eyes.

Cassie changed the subject to avoid an awkward silence. "So you and Faye make a lovely couple," Cassie said jokingly.

Ryan laughed at Cassie's statement. "Not really my type," Ryan said as he looked around the room.

"Hmm," Cassie said with a laugh, "So you have a type?" Cassie was surprised at her current conversation with this cute boy. Before Ryan could answer the school bell rang notifying everyone lunch was over.

"Saved by the bell," Ryan said with a laugh as he stood up from the table. "Mind if I walk you too class?" Ryan asked looking at Cassie.

"Sure, I mean we do have the same class next," Cassie smiled as they walked to the next class.

The rest of the day went by quickly; Cassie left school early so that she could get to work without on time. Cassie had a late shift at the Coffee shop so she asked Adam to come during her break so she could talk to him. As Cassie arrived at the Coffee Shop she noticed that the back of the shop sat the two people who had followed her, but this time they were with two other people with them. Cassie soon came to the realization of why they seemed familiar to her; they were the other Balcoin witches. Cassie was instantly filled with fear; what if they herd Blackwell was dead and tried to get revenge. Cassie pushed the thought aside and attempted to focus on her job. Cassie worked the counter to help stay a distance between the four witches. Cassie did a good job avoiding the four witches, until the girl walked up to the counter; Cassie was worried on what might happen next.

"Hello Cassie," the girl said looking Cassie directly in the eyes, "We're your cousins as you must already know, and we aren't here to hurt you. We just want to finish binding our circle, and we can't do that without you and your sister." The girl flashed Cassie a smile before handing Cassie a note with a number on and walking out the store. As they left Cassie relaxed a little more and stuck the note in her pocket and got back to work. There were only a few minutes left before her break and Cassie saw Adam had already walked in and sat in a table in the back corner of the store.

Cassie was headed to walk towards him, but before she got close she heard a familiar voice call her name. Cassie turned and saw Ryan seated at the counter smiling at her, Cassie couldn't help but smile back as she walked towards where he was seated.

"Hey Ryan, what are you doing here?" Cassie asked catching his glance.

"I actually came to ask you something," Ryan said nervously looking away from Cassie, "I heard there was a school dance this Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Cassie smiled, she was flattered that he had asked her, and she quickly gave him an answer, "Yeah sure, I'd love to go." Ryan smiled in relief at Cassie, "So pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah that'd be fine." Cassie said as she looked at Adam who was heavily staring at them.

Ryan smiled at Cassie, "I would stay, but I have to go pick up my parents from the airport, but I'll talk to you tomorrow at school." Cassie nodded and waved as he walked out.

Cassie could see that Adam was getting irritated so she quickly walked and sat down across from him.

"Hey," Cassie said trying to get Adam's attention.

"What did that guy want?" he said looking back to where Cassie and Ryan were standing.

"Oh Ryan," Cassie said calmly, "He just wanted to see if I would go with him to the dance this Friday." Cassie tried avoiding Adam's eye.

"You said no right?" Adam said angrily at Cassie.

"No, I said yes. He's seems pretty nice," Cassie said as she met Adam's stare. Cassie could tell that Adam was upset, but she couldn't understand why. If Adam no longer had feelings for her, she had a right to try and move on from him.

"You don't even know him Cassie, for all we know he can be a witch hunter," Adam said with a harsh tone in his voice.

Cassie was beginning to get aggravated at Adam's attitude. "Look Adam I can go to a stupid dance if I want to, besides I doubt he really is a witch hunter, he would've tried to kill me already." Cassie told Adam with a serious tone, "You didn't come to talk about this, I know who was following me yesterday." As Cassie said the last words she immediately got Adam's full attention.

Before he could say anything Cassie continued to talk, "They came in earlier with two others, and before they left a girl walked up to me and handed me this and said she was cousin. Adam if she isn't lying this means she's a Balcoin, they're here and they want to bind the circle." Cassie waited for everything to sink in.

"Did they threaten you?" Adam asked as a wrinkled formed on his forehead from worry.

"No actually the girl said I was safe from harm, they just wanted me to join them," Cassie said as she looked at Adam get tense.

"I wouldn't trust them Cassie, they could be lying just to trick you into binding their circle," Adam Said, "You should try and steer clear from them just to be safe." Cassie nodded knowing Adam had a point.

-Page Break-

Adam was closing up the Boathouse as he heard the door open. Adam turned around and was surprised by who was at the door.

"Can I help you Faye?" Adam said being irritated.

"I just came to talk, I was at the coffee shop earlier today and I noticed something," Faye said examining Adam's expression. "I saw when Ryan asked Cassie to the dance, and I also saw the expression on your face. It took me awhile, but I realized you have feelings for Cassie. But how could that be, I mean you took the elixir and it worked, so why were your feelings for Cassie still alive?"

Adam became tense and his face went blank, his feelings for Cassie had grown over the last couple of weeks, but he had tried his best to hide them. "What do want Faye?" Adam asked staring at Faye.

"Well, Cassie clearly likes this guy and that kills you, so I came to help you get Cassie back," Faye said with a mischievous look in her eye.

Adam knew Faye wouldn't help him out of the goodness of her heart. "What do you get out of it?" He asked as he tried to figure out what Faye wanted.

"Now why would you assume I wanted anything but your happiness?" Faye said trying to sound convincing. Adam stared at her until she confessed her true intentions. Faye sighed and looked at Adam, "I like Ryan and I want him, but he obviously likes Cassie so I need to pull them apart and you are the key to making that happen. So do want my help?" Adam stood thinking, he loved Cassie, but she obviously didn't feel the same anymore, but he had to try. "Okay, fine Faye, What do we do first?" Adam mumbled.

"You are going to take me to the dance; we need to see if Cassie will get jealous, if she does than that means she still feels something towards you." Faye said as she walked out of the Boathouse. Adam stood silent thinking over Faye's plan, he wasn't sure if was going to work or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

It might not have been as much action as I hoped for, but I guess it will do for now. Also sorry this chapter is long, I couldn't help it! Tell me what you think!

P.s. I got a review on chapter 3 around the same time I finished up this chapter, I thought it was ironc that the review mentioned some of the things I had written about. Just thought I'd share because I thought it was cool!

-Page Break –

It was the night of the dance and Cassie was getting ready. She decided to wear a short blue dress to bring out her eyes. Cassie headed down the stairs to wait for Ryan, but before she reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Cassie was excited to see Ryan and head to the dance. When she opened the door Cassie was surprised Jake standing on the porch.

"Hey Jake, is something wrong?" Cassie asked ushering Jake to enter the house.

"No not at all, I just came to see if you wanted to hangout tonight, but I can see you're going somewhere." Jake said nervously.

"Umm yeah I'm going to the dance at school," Cassie said, "Do I look alright?" Jake looked towards Cassie happily admiring her.

"You look great," Jake said with a wide grin. Cassie smiled and thanked him.

"Hey you want to hang out tomorrow instead of tonight?" Cassie said as she hoped Jake would answer her.

"Yeah that'd be great, have a good time tonight," Jake answered as he left Cassie's house. Cassie followed him out noticing Ryan getting out of his car. Cassie grabbed her jacket and headed towards her date.

"Hey ," She said as she reached him next to her car. Cassie had forgotten about Jake who was watching her and Ryan.

"You look beautiful," Ryan said as he walked Cassie to the passenger side of his car.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," Cassie said jokingly as she entered Ryan's car.

Cassie and Ryan walked in to the dance together.

"Do you want something to Drink?" Ryan asked. Cassie nodded and asked for punch. As Cassie waited for her date to return she noticed the dance was filled with students, unlike other dances. Ryan returned and gave kCassie her drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Ryan asked holding out his hand to Cassie. Cassie nodded and put her drink down to dance with Ryan. As the two reached the dance floor, the song slowed down. Cassie put her arms Ryan's neck, while Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You aren't a bad dancer," Ryan said looking down at Cassie,

"That's because this isn't dancing its swaying," Cassie said with a laugh. Ryan laughed along with Cassie. The two danced the rest of the song in silence. Cassie felt comfortable with Ryan.

"Do you want to sit down for a while?" Ryan asked looking at Cassie. Cassie nodded and took Ryan's hand as he led her to a table. Cassie sat next to Ryan as they laughed watching guys get turned down by girls. Cassie was enjoying her time until she noticed the latest couple that walked in. Faye and Adam walked in hand in hand. Cassie thought she would feel jealous, but she knew it was just one of Faye's tricks, so she ignored the two and continued to laugh with Ryan.

Faye and Adam noticed Cassie and Ryan sitting next to each other. Adam felt a ball of jealousy and anger grow inside him.

"Can you calm down? You'll give everything away if you don't wipe that jealous look off your face." Faye said as she stood in front of Adam blocking his view of Cassie and Ryan. Adam straightened up and pushed his feelings aside and decided to dance with Faye. During the dance Faye was getting angrier as she continued to look at Cassie.

"Why does she get them all, I mean she only has average looks so what is so special about her that draws guys in?" Faye asked Adam.

"She has a welcoming personality, people are drawn to that," Adam said, "She's not as selfish, she's caring, kind, and strong." Adam said as he ushered Faye off the dance floor.

"Come on lets go talk to them," Faye said pulling Adam to where Cassie was sitting with Ryan.

"Hello Cassie and Ryan," Faye said with a wicked grin. Faye held onto Adam's hand.

"Hey guys," Cassie said as she stopped her laughter. Ryan looked at the couple standing before him, "Hi" he said sheepishly. Faye and Adam sat down across from Cassie and Ryan and had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"So Cassie is it easy juggling two guys at the same time?" Faye asked looking back and forth at Cassie and Ryan.

"What are talking about Faye?" Cassie asked surprised at Faye's question.

"You and Jake and You and Ryan, must be hard juggling them both," Faye snapped anger and satisfaction filling her eyes.

"Faye, we all know there has never been anything between me and Jake, and there will never be," Cassie said as she stood up and walked away. Ryan glared at Faye and followed his date.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave, but she gets under my skin," Cassie said looking apologetically at Ryan.

"No problem, if you want I can take you home?'' he asked.

"I'd like to stay but would you like to go for a walk," Cassie asked hoping he would say yes. Cassie walked out of the school with Ryan. They walked randomly around the school grounds.

"I'm not juggling you with someone else," Cassie stated, "Faye's just mad, what she said was untrue."

"I figured," he answered quietly continuing to walk beside Cassie. "Cassie I like you, and I understand if you don't like me back, but I would like to continue to be friends."

Cassie stopped in her tracks, and thought about what he just said, Cassie never thought of anyone as more than a friend except Adam, but something about Ryan pulled her in. She liked him, but could she tell him? Ryan noticed Cassie stopped walking and he turned so he was now in front of her.

"Cassie, are you okay? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Ryan said nervously as he waited for Cassie to answer him. Cassie thought about what to say, but nothing would come out. Without thinking Cassie stood on her toes and gave Ryan a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So does this mean you do like me?" Ryan said as he laughed.

"Yeah, I think it does," Cassie said. The two of them headed back to the school dance. As they approached the entrance of the school a group of drunken football players headed in their direction. Cassie was worried; there was a look in their eyes that didn't seem normal. Cassie was worried and thought about using magic, but she didn't want to frighten Ryan. One of the players charged at Cassie full speed knocking her off her feet to the ground, before Cassie could push him off he flew across the school hitting a tree. Cassie knew it wasn't her magic that had pulled the player her off of her, before she could go into any further thought she saw Ryan he was using MAGIC! Cassie was stunned he was a witch that was the feeling she sensed from him on the first day of school. Cassie watched as he flung the players one by one across the school grounds. Before she could say anything he carried her off to his car and drove her home.

"You were using magic!" Cassie said as she sat in his car, "Why were you using magic?" Cassie waited for a response from him.

"I'm a witch Cassie," he answered as he kept his on the road, "I know you're one too."

"How did you know?" Cassie asked stunned at the calmness of his voice.

"The first day I met you, I felt it. I was actually surprised you didn't realize sooner." Ryan said with a grin.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cassie asked trying to get as many answers from him as she could.

"I didn't want you to think I was here to hurt you, because I'm not. We moved here because my mother heard of the witch hunters' death. She is a consultant to the Elders and was sent here to make sure things didn't get out of hand. She has to make sure that witches aren't exposed enough to cause another wave of witch trails. Cassie I'm not here to hurt you." Ryan said trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of on Cassie.

Cassie stayed silent for moment thinking on what her follow up question would be. "What else do you know about me?"

Ryan smiled he knew exactly what she was really asking, "Cassie I know you have dark magic in you, and I know it comes from the strongest line of blood."

"Why aren't you scared of me then? If you know I have dark magic how come you're so calm about it?" Cassie asked struggling to figure out his answer.

"It obviously hasn't consumed you, so I figured you're fighting it back from consuming you." Ryan said glancing at Cassie quickly.

"What else do you know?" Cassie asked tiredly.

"I know Faye, Melissa, Adam and Jake are all witches," Ryan said looking ahead at the road.

"How did you know about them, did you feel that about them too?" Cassie asked trying to stay awake, she hit pretty hard when she fell and it was beginning to hurt.

"No, I didn't feel it from them," Ryan said, "Faye tried to put a love spell on me, Melissa I assumed, she hung around Faye a lot so I thought it was obvious, Adam was easy to guess, and Jake I just assumed. By your response I know I was right." Ryan arrived at Cassie's house and parked in the driveway. He got out of the car and walked to open the door for Cassie, but before he could Cassie was already out. Cassie walked to her door, but before she made It up the steps she fainted. Ryan caught her before she hit the floor. Ryan carried her to her door, but it was locked with a protection spell. It took him a couple of seconds to undo the spell and unlock Cassie's door. Once he entered the house he put up a different, but stronger protection spell on the house. He carried Cassie up the steps and turned on the room light before setting her on the bed. Ryan quickly recited a set of spells that would heal Cassie from any pain she was feeling. Ryan felt bad leaving her so he sat at the edge of her bed until he knew she was okay.

-Page Break-

Cassie woke feeling better than she did the night before. The last thing she remembered was arriving at her house, but she didn't know how she got in. She looked around the room and got up and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. When Cassie reached downstairs she heard shouting coming from the front lawn. She headed to the door and saw Ryan arguing with Jake. The boys were in each other's face; Cassie could tell things were going to get worst. Cassie ran upstairs as fast she could to grab a pair of shoes to go outside and stop whatever was happening.

Cassie headed outside and saw the boys fighting one another, filled with rage Cassie ran down the steps and pushed both of them away using magic. Cassie was about to scream at the two, but before she could, she fell to the ground. The two ran to her, but Ryan got to her first and carried her inside, Jake followed and stopped at the door he couldn't go any further because of the spell. Ryan repeated the healing spells and set Cassie to rest on the couch. He walked back to Jake and undid the spell so he could come inside, once inside he put the spell back up. Jake's face was covered in blood, from his bloody nose, Ryan had a cut lip but the bleeding stopped shortly.

It took a few minutes for Cassie to wake up, but when she did she wasn't happy. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Cassie said angrily sitting up on the couch. Ryan sat next to her, "Cassie, the spells won't work if you use magic while their taking effect."

"What happened last night, I don't remember getting out of your car," Cassie paused, "Or changing into my pajamas." Jake glared at Ryan.

"You fainted, before you reached the door, I undid your spell and carried you to your bed, I put a stronger spell on your house. Oh and I used a spell to change your clothes, I figured you didn't want to sleep in your dress, and I didn't want to undress you so I thought the spell would work fine." Ryan said as he looked at Jake who looked furious.

"Jake, do you mind if we hangout tomorrow, I really just want to sleep right now. Do you mind?" Cassie asked looking at Jake.

Jake could see she was tired, "Sure Cassie, if you need me you'll know where I'll be." Jake left without another word.

"You don't have to be here you know you can go if you want," Cassie said, "I'll call work and cancel my shift and just stay home today."

Ryan laughed at Cassie, "I figured you would argue, Cassie I'm not leaving until you can go hours without fainting. Oh and I called your work, they said it was fine." Ryan said as he headed to the kitchen to grab Cassie a cup of water. As he returned he saw Cassie turned on the television and began to watch a movie, he handed her the water and sat next to her.

"Fine stay, but can I ask you something" Cassie said as she looked at Ryan.

"Is this about why I was fighting your friend Jake?" Ryan said. Cassie nodded and waited for an answer. Ryan sighed before speaking, "I woke up this morning and I was cold, so I went to my car to get my jacket. Your friend believed I had slept with you and was sneaking out. He got angry and began to yell at me. At first I was calm, but then he tried using magic on me, but I blocked it and got mad. He then argued I was only here to use you for your magic, we began to argue and before I knew it he swung," Ryan pointed at his cut lip and continued. "I lost control and attacked him, pretty sure I broke his nose. Anyways, then you came out and pushed us away."

"You're both idiots," Cassie said as she eyed the television. Ryan laughed at her statement.

"Why I can't I do magic?" Cassie asked looking worried.

"One of the spells I put on you is to heal you, but it can't take full effect on you if your magic begins to block it. When you use magic your body isn't strong enough to support it, that's why you fainted this morning. I wouldn't worry you should be fine by tomorrow morning." Ryan said calmly.

"How did you know those spells and how to undo my protection spell?" Cassie asked curiously.

"I've known I was a witch since I was young, my parents have taught me a lot over the years, and I have a large amount of knowledge on magic and its history." Ryan said, "Anything else you would like to know?" Cassie shaked her head and fell sleep on Ryan's shoulder.

Cassie was awakened by the shouts outside her house. Cassie listened as she heard Ryan arguing with Adam. Cassie decided to get up and see what it was about. As she walked to the door she could hear the argument.

"She's sleeping and hurt, she needs rest I'll tell her you stopped by if you want," Ryan said trying to calm Adam.

"No, let me talk to her now." Adam shouted at Ryan.

"She needs the rest, you shouting is only going to wake her up," Ryan said as he tried to get Adam to stop yelling. Before Adam could yell again he charged towards Ryan, Ryan dodged him and Adam fell to the ground. Adam looked aggravated and tried to spell Ryan into letting him in. Ryan's protection spell blocked Adam's magic from hurting.

"Adam, please calm down, and stop trying to use your magic against me it won't work." Ryan said calmly. Adam looked surprised to know Ryan knew what he was. Cassie finally opened the door and stood watching.

"Adam, I'm fine, you should go home. There's nothing to worry about Ryan has been helping me, I'll be okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Cassie said as she stood at the doorway.

"Fine, Cass," Adam said angrily as he walked to his car. Ryan turned to look at Cassie who seemed to be getting better.

"You just seem to be a fight magnet," Cassie said sarcastically as she walked back inside leaving the door open for Ryan to enter. Ryan laughed as he followed Cassie, "I seem to only fight when you're around, it seems like you're a magnet to fighting."

Cassie sighed as she sat on the couch, "I'm starving."

"Want to order a pizza or something?" Ryan said, "I'm actually quite hungry from all this arguing." Cassie nodded and pointed to the phone. Cassie felt comfortable around Ryan, he knew who she was, and yet he didn't treat her like there was something wrong with her.

"Aren't your parents worried where you are?" Cassie asked, she was worried he might get into problems for being with her.

"Nope, they know exactly where I am," he looked at Cassie who had a puzzled looked on her face, "They never worry, I'm responsible." Ryan said the last line with a sarcastic tone.

As Ryan ordered the pizza, the doorbell rang. Cassie stood to answer, as she opened the door she was shocked to see who was on the other end of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I have some interesting ideas for what's going to happen in the next chapter, not completely sure yet, but tell me what you think of it so far!

-Page Break-

Cassie saw the four Balcoin witches at her door. Cassie stayed inside the house knowing they weren't able to get in.

"Can I help you?" Cassie asked suspiciously.

"We came to see how you were doing, we heard you got hurt and came to check on you." The small girl said standing in front of the other 3.

"I'm fine, but how did you know I was hurt?" Cassie asked watching the witches.

"We felt it; the mark on your hand connects us. When one of us gets hurt we feel it, it alerts us to help one another." The girl said with a small smile. "I realize we never told you our names. I'm Alexandra."

"I'm Trevor," The tall one with dark hair said.

"I'm Leo," the one with long brown hair said.

"I'm Angel," the one with short black hair said with a small smile. Cassie could tell he was the oldest of the four.

Cassie felt as Ryan came to stand behind her. "This is Ryan." Cassie said as she stood closer to Ryan.

"Yes we know, we've met before. " Angel said with a grin looking at Ryan.

"Hello Angel," Ryan said with a nod of his head.

"I see we are not needed hear, but thank you for taking care of my sister," Angel said as he walked away.

"What do you mean sister?" Cassie asked surprised.

He didn't stop walking; the other male witches followed him, but Alexandra stayed to explain to Cassie.

"John had a brother his name was Jordan. John had three children; Angel was first, then Diana and finally you. Jordan also had three children, Trevor, Leo and me. The two brothers agreed to each have children of similar age so that in the future they can create a circle of Balcoin blood which would be superior to all others. My father died before your father; once the two died the marks showed up on our palm, it means we are all ready. We all experienced dark magic, so the circle was now prepared to be bound. We are all connected Cassie, you will eventually join the circle, and it would be for your best interest to do it soon, Angel is not very patient. Cassie, we will not hurt you, but they will go after your friends to try and persuade you to join. Think about your decision."

"What about Diana," Cassie said nervously, "Even if I say yes, she won't agree to join."

"I see you haven't talked to your friend in a while. She's addicted Cassie, the dark magic controls her now, and she's one of us now. She should arrive back in town in a couple days; you can see for yourself how much she's change." Alexandra said as she left to catch up to the other three.

Cassie stayed silent; there were thousands of thoughts that ran through her mind. If she hadn't forced Diana to use dark magic then she would still be the same regular Diana. Without noticing Cassie was in her room, she sat on her bed quietly.

"It's not your fault," A voice said from the doorway. Cassie looked up to see Ryan leaning against the door frame.

"Yes it is, I forced her to use her dark magic, and then I just let her leave," Cassie mumbled as she leaned her head against the headboard of her bed.

"If you hadn't done it, they would've. She would've been tortured until they were able to get her to use her magic." Ryan said as he walked and sat beside Cassie.

Cassie nodded realizing he had a point, "How do you know him? Angel I mean."

"We met a few months ago. I was on a trip with my mother, we were tracking another group of hunters, and he was captured by them. They had surrounded him with ash and they were ready to burn him, but my mother and I got there before they could. I freed Angel and helped get out of there into safety; I knew he had dark magic, but my mother didn't so I took him to a hiding place where she couldn't find him and take him to the Elders. I put a few healing spells on him and left. After a few days he sent me a letter saying he wanted to meet. We had coffee and he thanked me, after that I hadn't seen until today." Ryan said as he put his arm around Cassie.

"Why did you save him?' Cassie asked curiously.

"Don't know, I guess I just don't like seeing witches being burned, and he looked like he just needed a helping hand." Ryan said calmly "I didn't know you two were related by the way."

"I realized, did you order the Pizza? I'm starving," Cassie said as she stood up, Ryan laughed and nodded.

"Cassie, I just wanted to let you know, that I meant what I said last night. I really do like you," Ryan said as he looked at Cassie.

"I realized," Cassie said with a smile. Before Ryan could say anything the doorbell rand and Cassie got up to answer it.

Cassie paid the pizza man and carried the pizza to the kitchen.

"After we finish eating, do you want to go watch a movie," Cassie asked taking a slice of pizza.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ryan said with grin, Cassie nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I'd love to, but are you feeling well enough to go?"

"I feel fine," Cassie said finishing up her pizza.

-Page Break-

Cassie and Ryan headed to the movies to watch a horror movie. Cassie and Ryan decided to sit in the back to avoid people. The movie began and Cassie felt Ryan put his arm around her.

Halfway through the movie Ryan spoke, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a refill. Do you want anything?" Cassie shook her head and returned to watch the movie.

Ryan walked out of the theatre and headed to the concession stand. He waited in line for a couple minutes and finally got his drink. Ryan headed back to the movie, as he was entering the theatre a hand reached out and held him back. Ryan turned around and saw who had held him back.

"Hello Angel, can I help you with something?" Ryan asked calmly looking at the dark haired boy.

"I just wanted to speak with you for a second alone, and since you are always with my sister I thought this was the perfect time." Angel said ushering him to sit on a bench.

"What do you want to talk about; I have to return to my date." Ryan asked frustrated.

"About Cassie," Angel said looking serious, "No one knows this and I ask you keep it to yourself, but Cassie and I have the same mother and Father, unlike me and Diana who only have the same father."

"What?" Ryan asked surprised at his confession.

"I was born a year and a half earlier than her, no one knew Amelia had a son, and she intended to keep it that way, so she gave me up for adoption. My father was not happy; after he was burned he made it his mission to find me forgetting about Cassie along the way. Blackwell told me about Cassie and Diana, but he told me always protect Cassie. Cassie has something special inside her, and now that my father is dead I have to protect her." Angel said with a serious tone on his face.

"Why are you telling me this Angel?" Ryan asked as he worried about Cassie.

Angel stood, "I love my sister and I need her to bind our circle, but I came here to tell you that if you hurt her or turn her in to the Elders I will hunt you down and kill you. Cassie is the only real blood family I have left and I will protect her even if she doesn't like it."

"I wouldn't hurt Cassie, but what about Diana? She's also your sister," Ryan asked waiting for Angel to answer.

"Half-sister and I don't really like her," Angel said as he stood up and left the theatre. Ryan was shocked at his words, but pushed them away and returned to his date.

As he reached Cassie he saw she was completely absorbed in the movie, and probably hadn't noticed how long he was gone. He sat back down next to Cassie and put his arm around her, Cassie leaned into Ryan feeling more comfortable now that he was back.

It was around 5pm when the movie ended.

"I'm hungry; do you want to go get something to eat?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, can we go anywhere, but the Coffee shop, I don't want them to think I lied." Cassie said exiting the theatre. Ryan nodded and took Cassie's hand in his own and led her to the car. After the two discussed where to eat, Ryan decided the boathouse he was giving Cassie an opportunity to talk to Adam.

Ryan and Cassie entered the boathouse hand in hand; Cassie took a seat next to Ryan in a booth near the window.

"So what are you going to have?" Ryan asked as he looked at Cassie.

"A hamburger," Cassie said with a smile.

"I think I'll have the same," Ryan said as he set the menu down on the table.

"How come you're not bound to a circle?" Cassie asked curiously looking at Ryan.

"With my parents moving, it's not really a good idea, besides I enjoy having my own magic." Ryan said with a smile.

"Do you ever get sick of moving?" Cassie asked.

"Sometimes, I've gotten used to it over the years," Ryan said as Adam walked to take their order.

"Are you feeling better Cassie?" Adam asked ignoring Ryan.

"Yes I am, sorry about earlier," Cassie said hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Nothing to be sorry about, so what can I get you?" Adam asked.

"Two burgers please," Cassie said looking over at Ryan who was silent. Adam nodded and left.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked as she looked at Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ryan said with a small smile. "Can I ask you something Cassie, and I understand if you don't want to tell me but..." before he could finish Cassie interrupted.

"You want to know what happened with me and Adam don't you." Cassie asked looking at Ryan. Ryan let out a sigh and nodded. Cassie took his hand, "Okay, I'll tell you." Cassie told Ryan her history with Adam, the first time they did magic up to taking the day of her father's death.

Ryan sat silent not knowing what to say to Cassie. "Look, I don't have feelings for Adam that go beyond being friends. The elixir didn't work on me, but my feelings for him have turned into friendship based feelings." Cassie stayed silent she nervously thought about what Ryan might say. Cassie felt Ryan let go of her hand, as she was about to speak he put his arm around her pulling her in close to him. Cassie stayed close to him until their food came and she pulled away to eat.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Cassie said with a smile.

"Hmm what about Jake, he seemed to really be protective of you," Ryan asked curiously.

"Well, there was never anything really between us, I liked him, but he did some bad things and left, when he came back I was kind of with Adam. We stayed friends though, but then he formed a relationship with Faye, and stopped talking to me for a while. I got angry and confronted him about it, he apologized and now we're back to friends." Cassie said taking a bite of her burger as she finished.

"You confronted him about it?" Ryan asked laughing.

"Yes, he was my friend and he was ignoring for no good reason. I mean I didn't ignore him when I was with Adam, even though Adam hated him. I just felt betrayed I guess, I don't really have a lot of people I can fully trust anymore and I've lost a lot of people. I just didn't want to lose anyone anymore." Cassie looked at Ryan, "Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you all this it kind of just came out. "

Ryan laughed, "Nothing to be sorry about, I like hearing all of this."

Cassie smiled, "So what about you, have you ever left a broken hearted girl behind when you moved?"

Ryan smiled at Cassie, "Yes, once"

Cassie was a bit surprised, "oh really?"

Ryan smiled, "I had one girlfriend, and we broke up. We were just too young to think of anything serious."

"Oh, how old were you?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Hmm I think we were about 8. It's been hard getting over it," Ryan said laughing. Cassie couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you were being serious," Cassie said smiling.

"I was being serious," Ryan said smiling at Cassie as she laughed.

"So really just one when you were 8? I find that a bit hard to believe," Cassie said as she awaited Ryan to answer her.

"Yes, I was never really the type to ask a girl out, I just never felt the need to, Well, not until I asked you to the dance a few days ago," Ryan said with a smile looking at Cassie. Cassie felt her face reddened, she looked down at her plate.

"Why did you ask me to the dance?" Cassie asked quietly.

"Simple, I liked you, and I thought it was the easiest way to get you to go with me," Ryan said grinning.

"So you knew I was going to say yes?" Cassie asked curiously.

"No, I just hoped you would," Ryan said standing up to go pay. Cassie got up and followed, before they left she waved goodbye to Adam.

-Page Break-

Cassie and Ryan arrived at Cassie's house around 8. Cassie was feeling much better, and was happy about the way the day had turned out.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself? I can stay if you want." Ryan asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"I think I'll be okay, you shouldn't worry," Cassie said as she got out of the car, Ryan followed her and walked her to the door.

"Call me if you need anything, Cassie," Ryan said as he reached the door of her house. Cassie nodded and turned to head inside, but before she made it inside Ryan stopped her. Ryan pulled Cassie towards him and before she could say anything he kissed her. Cassie was mesmerized by Ryan's kiss; it was gentle, but filled with something strong.

Ryan pulled away from Cassie, "Goodnight, Cassie." Ryan turned and left to get in his car. Cassie was surprised at what just happened, she had kissed Adam and Jake, but her kiss with Ryan felt different, better. Cassie entered her home and walked up the stairs to her room and got ready for bed, before she was able to go to sleep she heard a heavy knock on her door. Cassie slowly walked to the door to see who was there. She opened the door to see Adam standing there.

"Adam it's late what do you want?" Cassie asked aggravated at the time.

"I need to talk to you Cassie," Adam said with a nervous voice. Cassie nodded and walked onto the porch.

"Okay, Adam go ahead talk," Cassie said as she leaned up against the house.

"Cassie when I took the elixir I lost all my feelings for you, and for a moment I accepted it, but I can't anymore. Over the last few weeks every feeling I ever felt for you began coming back. I know you probably still don't feel anything towards me anymore because of the elixir, but I need you to know that I love you Cassie." Adam waited for some type of reaction from Cassie.

Cassie was shocked, how would she tell her closest friend the truth about her feelings. Cassie collected her thoughts and decided to respond to Adam's statement. "Adam I lied; when I took the elixir it didn't have an effect on me. After I saw it affected you I kept quiet and pushed my feelings for you away, but over time my feelings for you just weren't the feelings they once were. Adam I love you, but just as a friend and nothing more. I hope you can understand that and that we can still be friends." Adam stood shocked in front of Cassie. As Cassie was about to say something, Adam stopped her and kissed her. Cassie quickly pushed him off and went inside her home. Cassie was angry that Adam didn't understand what she was saying. As Cassie headed to her room trying to push what happened out of her memory she became worried that she would lose her friendship with him. Adam and her weren't meant to be together as more than friends, and now she was able to accept it, but she wondered if he could come to accept it.

Cassie headed up the stairs and tried to sleep, but her head was spinning with thoughts. Cassie decided to go out for a walk to clear her head. She got dressed and headed out the door. Cassie walked aimlessly around the neighborhood for a couple of hours, until she began to get tired and decided to head home and get some sleep. As Cassie made the turn to her street, she saw someone who seemed to be waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Sorry it took long to post, but here it is! Tell me what you think!

-Page Break-

"Hello Angel," Cassie said as she saw the dark haired boy, "Following me again?"

"No, I came to talk, but I knocked on your house and you didn't answer, I ran into you by chance right now," Angel said.

Cassie continued to walk, and Angel followed beside her. "What did you want to talk about?" Cassie asked hesitantly waiting for a response.

"About the past," Angel said, "I feel there are some things you should be aware of before deciding to bind the circle." Cassie looked up curiously, but didn't say a word, and waited for Angel to continue.

"As you may know we have the same father, but something I feel you do not know is who my mother was," Angel said as he continued to walk, "My mother gave me up for adoption when I was born. No one knew she had a son only Blackwell knew, and he wasn't happy that my mother had given me away. After he was believed to be burned at the stake he tracked me down and raised me. It wasn't until a few years ago he told me who my mother was. He told me she had another daughter a year or so younger than me. After pleading he told me my mother's name, it was Amelia Blake." Angel turned to face Cassie who was shocked by what he had just told her.

"So my mother was also your mother?" Cassie asked still surprised, "Why wouldn't she tell me? Why are you telling me?"

"Cassie I came to tell you because my father made me swore that I would protect you, and Trevor and Leo are planning to use some horrible methods to persuade you to bind the circle. I won't let them hurt you, but they will hurt everyone around you. You are all the family I have left Cassie, I think it would be a good idea for you to think about binding the circle." Angel said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I'm not the only family you have left, Diana is also your sister," Cassie said as she tried to pull herself together.

"Half-sister and I don't really like her," Angel said with a calm tone.

"Did you ever meet my... Our mother?" Cassie asked.

"No, Blackwell thought if she saw me she would want to take me back. He wanted to raise me with pure dark magic, but I wasn't able to use dark magic until the death of our mother. "Angel said with a hurt tone.

"Why couldn't you use dark magic?" Cassie asked wanting to know everything he knew.

"Our mother had put a protection spell on the both of us. The spell was to prevent us from doing any type of magic. She made the spell so we can only access our magic on the day of her death. When she died our magic was unleashed and we were able to use it. We were at her funeral, we left before they lowered her into the ground. Blackwell planned to take you with us, but he decided to let you come to Chance Harbor to bind your circle. When you called to him with the medallion, he knew you were ready; he left me behind to find the other 3 and bring them with me to Chance Harbor. I felt him when he died." Angel answered.

"How do I know you aren't just telling me this to get me to trust you, and then when I do you completely betray me like Blackwell did." Cassie said aggravated.

"Cassie I am not my father. You can choose to trust me or not but I am your brother, and I will protect you, there's still a lot you don't know yet, but I needed you to know this." Angel said as they reached Cassie's house.

"How do I know you aren't lying? How can I tell that you aren't completely taken over by the dark magic and this is just some trick to get me to bind the circle?" Cassie said angrily.

"I never was overwhelmed by the dark magic, I know how to control it well enough to not let it control me, if you would like I can teach you the same." Angel said as he walked Cassie to her door.

"If you're telling the truth, why haven't you let it overwhelm you like everyone else," Cassie asked.

"My father told me I have to control it in order to be able to protect you and the circle. I have to be able to think rationally and about the wellbeing of the circle. When the magic consumes you, you only think about yourself, and as the eldest in the circle I have to be able to control it." Angel said, "I know my father told you give into it, but I won't let you become someone you're not."

"Why did you let everyone else give in to it," Cassie asked as Angel was about to leave.

"They didn't have any good inside them. They were exposed to the magic to early, they didn't have a choice. Diana was different, she wanted it to consume her, and she wanted to feel powerful and strong so she gave in." Angel said as he left Cassie's house and disappeared into the night.

Cassie stood puzzled about what had just happened. She had a brother, a real brother, but how could she trust him? How could she know if he was telling her the truth? Cassie headed to her room she was tired and exhausted from over thinking everything that had happened that night.

-Page Break-

Cassie woke to a knock on the door. Cassie walked out of bed and answered the door. She saw Jake standing there with a sad expression on his face.

"Is something wrong Jake?" Cassie asked worried.

"I and Faye are over, I mean in every way, I don't think we're even friends anymore," Jake said looking at Cassie.

"Do you want to come in?" Cassie asked as she stepped aside to let Jake enter.

"I never really liked Faye as anything more than a friend, but she was a good friend." Jake said wearily. Cassie sat next to him on the couch, Jake spent the morning talking to Cassie, first it was about his friendship, then it progressed to him opening up to her about everything. Jake talked to her about his childhood with Nick, the small memories he had left of his parents. It wasn't until 12 that Jake left to let Cassie get ready for her shift at the Coffee Shop. Cassie quickly got dressed and hurried out the door to get to work.

Cassie arrived on time at work. The shop was relatively empty, and Cassie didn't have a lot to do. During Cassie's break time she was visited by Adam.

"Hey Cass," Adam said nervously. Cassie was still upset about what happened last night.

"Hi Adam," she said angrily.

"Are you mad about last night?" Adam asked looking at Cassie.

"Yes Adam! You kissed me knowing I didn't feel the same way anymore. Adam you're my closest friend, and I don't want to lose you, but I just need to know that you won't do it again." Cassie said firmly.

"I promise Cassie it won't happen again, I don't want to ruin this friendship either. So are we okay then?" Adam asked.

"Yes Adam we're fine." Cassie said.

"Good, look I have to get back to work, but I'll talk to you later," Adam said as he walked out of the Coffee Shop.

Cassie felt relaxed again; she was able to fix one thing that went wrong. Cassie's mind replayed everything that Angel told her yesterday. Cassie wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, Cassie was stuck between binding the circle and being able to be with her brother, or losing the little family she has left in the world. Cassie thought what she should do; it was in this moment she wished to have her grandmother with her.

Cassie's day went by quickly; she got out of work at 7 and was ready to head home. Cassie got into her car and it wouldn't start. Cassie tried using magic to get it to work, but the car was stubborn and would not turn on. Cassie was aggravated and decided to call someone for help. Cassie attempted to call Ryan but she didn't get an answer, she then called Adam but he didn't answer, she tried Jake but his line was busy. Cassie was beginning to get frustrate, she decided to forget it and just walk home, and call a repair man in the morning.

Cassie's home was a 45 minute walk from the coffee shop. Cassie grabbed her school bag from the back of the car and left to get home. After 20 minutes of walking Cassie heard a noise, shrugging it off she continued to walk. Cassie was walking silently when she heard footsteps behind her. She jumped around and saw a man following her. Cassie was worried and began to walk faster away from the man. The man seemed to be just as quick as Cassie and shoved her against a wall. Cassie pushed the man off of her and ran as fast as she could. Before she could get too far another man appeared and pushed Cassie to the floor. Cassie looked at the man's eyes that were fixed on her; she noticed that he had the same look as the football player who tackled her. Cassie stumbled to stand, but before she could make it to her feet the other man was there and then several others appeared from out of the dark. Cassie was horrified, she couldn't handle all these people, even with her magic she couldn't fend them off, but she had to try. Cassie used her magic to fling the two against a wall; she then quickly looked around and saw about 2 dozen other men coming at her. Cassie began fighting them, one by one she sent them flying to a wall were they would soon lay unconscious. After several minutes Cassie saw she was left with about 10 men. Cassie breathed in again, she felt tired, but she had to continue, she flung five men and decided to make a run for it. Cassie ran as fast as she could to get away from the men that attacked her. As Cassie ran she felt her legs about to give in, she quickly glanced behind her and saw no one chasing her. Cassie looked around and headed into a nearby restaurant. Cassie sat quietly near the window looking out to see if anyone was still chasing her. Cassie began to worry about how she was going to get home.

Cassie ordered a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. She decided to try and give someone a call. She called Ryan first she was hoping he would answer the phone.

"Hello? "Ryan said with a tired voice.

"Ryan, I'm really sorry if I bothered you, but can you come and pick me up?" Cassie said trying to sound as calm as she possibly could.

"Yeah sure where are you?" Ryan said worrying about what was wrong with Cassie. Cassie let out a small sigh of relief as she told Ryan where she was. It took Ryan a small amount of time to reach the restaurant where Cassie was.

"Hey Cassie is everything okay?" Ryan asked taking a seat next to Cassie in the restaurant.

"I just got attacked," Cassie said looking down at her coffee.

"What do you mean you got attacked?" Ryan asked sounding surprised and angry. Cassie explained to him everything that d happened after she got out of work. Ryan's body became tense with worry.

"Come on I'll take you home, you should get some sleep," Ryan said as he helped Cassie stand up.

"Ryan, can you stay the night, I kind of just rather not be alone tonight. It's okay," Cassie asked nervously.

"Sure, just let me stop by my house to get something's," Ryan said as he held Cassie's hand and walked out of the restaurant to his car.

-Page Break-

Cassie and Ryan were fast asleep. Cassie slept in her bed, while Ryan was in the room next to hers. It was the middle of the night and Cassie heard a firm knock on the front door. Quietly walked out into the hallway, the knock came again. Ryan emerged from the room and walked in front of Cassie down the stairs to open the door. Ryan was standing in front of the door, but waited for Cassie to stand beside him before opening it. Ryan slowly opened the door to see who was knocking. No one was there. Ryan looked around and noticed a small package in front of the door. Cassie went to reach for it, but Ryan stopped her.

"Cassie don't, we don't know what's in the box. It could be something made to hurt you." Ryan said firmly.

"What are we going to do then? We can't just leave it here," Cassie said as she picked up the box and put it inside.

"I'll open it, but you have to stay behind me Cassie," Ryan said with a stern voice. Cassie nodded as she stood behind Ryan as he opened the box. Cassie moved to see what was in the box and saw a small envelope.

"I think it's a letter, it's addressed to you," Ryan said handing Cassie the envelope. Cassie slowly opened the envelope nervous on what she might find hidden inside. Cassie pulled out a small piece of paper and read it aloud.

_Dear Cassie, _

_I've come back to Chance Harbor. I'll see you at school tomorrow we have a lot to talk about. I've been working on my dark magic; my favorite trick is mind control. You might have seen my work already. _

_Sincerely, _

_Diana_

Cassie stood shocked about what she just read. What has happened to Diana, what happened in the weeks that she left that changer her so much. Was this all her fault? What would happen tomorrow at school? Cassie's mind suddenly focused on two words, mind control. Diana sent those people after her! She was using mind control to attack her, first the football players and then the men on the street. Diana was out to hurt Cassie, her own sister wanted to hurt her. Cassie was scared.

Ryan stood silently next to Cassie. He was worried about Cassie. Ryan pulled Cassie to the couch and sat her down next to him. Cassie leaned into him, and he put his arm around her. Neither one of them spoke; they both fell asleep on the couch letting the worry of school and everything else slip away.

The next morning Cassie woke up first. She looked around remembering everything that had happened that night. Cassie then remembered Ryan. She was surprised how comfortable she was around him. Cassie gently shook him awake to get ready for school.

"Sorry to wake you, but if I didn't we both would've been late for school," Cassie said as Ryan slowly opened his eyes.

"No problem, but are you sure you want to go to school?" Ryan asked as he put his arm around Cassie.

"Yeah I do. So do you mind giving me a ride," Cassie asked with a small smile.

"Of course," Ryan said with a small laugh.

The two got ready for school quickly. Cassie was nervous on what might happen, but she shrugged it off. She had to be strong, she got through Blackwell and she was determined to get through this.

Cassie and Ryan headed to school together. Being near Ryan made Cassie less nervous about school. When they reached the school Cassie could notice Adam was pacing nervously in front of the school entrance. Ryan looked over at Cassie knowing she was nervous and a bit scared. Cassie shook of her fear and got out of the car. Ryan took Cassie's hand in his and they both walked over to Adam to see what had him so worked up.

"Adam!" Cassie said trying to get his attention.

"She's back, but she's not the same Cass. There's something off about her." Adam said as he looked at Cassie. Cassie received a small squeeze of her hand from Ryan; she knew she could rely on him to help her through this.

"Let's get to class," Cassie said as she and Ryan walked inside the school. Adam soon followed and headed to his own class. Cassie made it to lunch without seeing Diana.

During lunch Cassie sat next to Ryan with Adam across from them.

"Did you know she was coming back?" Adam asked as he picked at his food.  
"Yes, she sent me a letter last night," Cassie said calmly, she was determined not to let Diana get to her.

"That's not all she sent you," Ryan said as he looked at Cassie.

"What is he talking about Cass?" Adam asked curiously.

"She controlled people to attack me at the dance, and yesterday after work," Cassie said avoiding making eye contact with Adam.

"What happened yesterday?" Adam asked trying not to get angry.

"I was attacked after work by a group of men, I managed to run and hide in a nearby restaurant, Ryan picked me up and stayed with me," Cassie said as she blocked Adam's gaze by searching around the room for Diana.

"He stayed with you!" Adam said with anger in his voice.

Before Cassie could answer Diana walked into the lunch room with none other than Faye and Mellissa by her side. Cassie knew this was the beginning of a long day. Ryan focused on what Cassie was staring at and noticed the three girls walking towards them.

"Oh, there she is, my beloved sister," Diana said as she walked towards Cassie.

Cassie cringed when Diana said the word sister. Ryan strengthened his grip on Cassie's hand.

"Hello Diana," Cassie said as calmly as she could.

"I see you have a new boy, he's cute," Diana said with a smirk across her face. Cassie could tell how much Diana had changed. Diana sat down next to Adam and Faye and Melissa stood behind her.

"It's really nice to be back," Diana said looking around the cafeteria, "I missed it here. I learned a lot on my weeks away. Did you know Grant was a witch? He taught me some spells, but soon he became useless and I sent him packing. That's when I found a book on dark magic. I embraced it's power, and I was soon able to do any spell I wanted to. That's when I learned to control minds, it was really simple. The football team was incredibly easy to manipulate, I'm just disappointed they didn't get the job done."

Cassie cringed at Diana's last words. "You purposely tried to hurt your own sister?" Ryan asked in shock.

"Well, my half-sister and yes. She deserved it." Diana said coldly.

"In what way does she deserve being attacked?" Ryan asked angrily. Diana smiled and left the table. Cassie looked at Ryan and then turned to look at Adam who was gone. Cassie thought he must've left when Diana got here. The bell rang and Ryan and Cassie headed off to class together. Cassie couldn't focus on anything, but Diana. She had to do something to try and get the old Diana back to the way she used to be. Before dark magi controlled her, deep down Cassie knew Diana was still there.

Cassie spent the rest of the day thinking about ideas and ways to figure out Diana. Once school was over she walked to work.

Work was usual for Cassie; she greeted customers and waited tables. Time flew by quickly, Cassie had half an hour left of work and was looking forward to hanging out with Ryan. As Cassie was about to finish her shift she was interrupted by Angel.

"Hello Cassie," Angel said as he stood in front of Cassie.

"What do you want Angel?" Cassie said irritated.

"I want to speak with," Angel said, "It's urgent." Without letting Cassie have a word he went and sat down at a table. Cassie finished what she was doing and finished her shift early. She made two cups of coffee and walked over to Angel.

Cassie handed him a coffee and he willingly took it. "So what is it you want to talk about?" Cassie asked drinking her coffee.

"I wanted to urge you to bind the circle. Diana is out to hurt you Cassie, and with her solo magic she has the power to do it, but if we bind the circle she won't be allowed." Angel said as he looked at Cassie for a response.

"I don't want to bind the circle; I'll figure something out about Diana. I won't bind the circle," With her final words Cassie stood up and left the coffee shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait for an update! Anyway this chapter mainly focuses on Ryan and Cassie. I plan on adding a love triangle soon along with some other problems. Tell me what you think!

-Page Break-

After leaving the coffee shop Cassie thought about what Angel said, what if he was right? What if Cassie's only choice to protect herself was by binding the circle? Cassie shivered at the thought of being to bind the circle with someone other than her friends. Cassie knew she had to figure something out; she had to be able to save Diana without binding the circle. After thinking Cassie decided to head out and meet Ryan.

Cassie met Ryan outside a small pizza place near the school. Cassie sat down at a table near a window; she began to trail off in thought. She thought about her relationship with Ryan, she liked him a lot, and she was sure her feelings for Adam were gone now. What was happening between Ryan and her? Were they dating or where they just friends. Does she have to tell him that Adam kissed her? Cassie thought about her last thought, if she told Ryan it could potentially ruin things between them. Cassie was sure Ryan still believed that there was something between Adam and Cassie. Cassie was overwhelmed with thought she never noticed Ryan walk in and sit across from her.

"Hey Cassie, are you okay?" Ryan asked as he looked curiously at Cassie.

Cassie quickly snapped out of her train of thought and smiled at Ryan. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"I've been thinking a lot lately too, and I wanted to talk with you about something," Ryan said trying not to sound nervous.

Cassie became worried; she instantly thought he was going to stop being her friend or whatever they were. "Okay, what did want to talk about?" Cassie said trying to choke down her nerves.

"About you and me, I was wondering if we were dating." Ryan asked looking at Cassie.

"I'm not sure are we? I was just wondering the same thing a second ago," Cassie said wondering what he would say next.

"I would like to think we are, but if you just want to stay friends then I'm okay with that." Ryan answered shifting nervously in his seat.

"It's fine with me," Cassie smiled at Ryan, "But, I just need to tell you something and I just need you to let me finish before you say or do anything, Okay?"

"Uh okay," Ryan answered scared of what she might say next.

"After we went to the movies, I talked to Adam. He came by my house late at night, and he wanted to talk. He told me he still had feelings for me, but when I told him I didn't feel the same way he decided to kiss me. I know how this might sound, but I really don't have feelings for him, and I just wanted to tell you so you would know that there is nothing going on between me and Adam. As far as I'm concerned the two of us are just friends and I'm sure he knows that now." Cassie finished, but looked nervously at Ryan. She didn't want to lose whatever they had together.

Ryan didn't seem angry or jealous. "Cassie, I knew he still had feelings for you, but if you say you don't feel the same way than I believe you," Ryan said with a slight smile. "Does this mean that I can call you my girlfriend now?"

Cassie let out a small laugh, "Yes." Ryan seemed happy by Cassie's response, and Cassie seemed to feel better knowing she wasn't losing Ryan.

After the two ate they decided to go back to Cassie's house and do homework. When the couple arrived they found a note pinned to Cassie's front door. Cassie ripped the note off and read what exactly it said.

_**Cassie,**_

_**Please think about what I mentioned earlier. You are my only family left and I am only trying to protect you. **_

_**Angel**_

Cassie crumbled the note up in her hand and entered the house.

"Did he tell you?" Ryan asked as he saw the frustration on Cassie's face.

"Tell me what?" Cassie asked curiously.

"That the two of you share the same mother," Ryan said studying Cassie's expression nervously.

"How did you know about that?" Cassie wondered.

"He told me, while we were at the movies, but he seemed to already have told you," Ryan said as he sat next to Cassie on the sofa.

"At the movies, I was with you the whole time, when did he tell you?" Cassie asked remembering that day.

"He cornered me when I was getting your drink, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, he made me swear to keep it from you." Ryan said apologetically.

"I understand, but why would he tell you before he said anything to me," Cassie said confused.

"From what I understood about our conversation, he was just warning me," Ryan said as he put his arm around Cassie's shoulders.

"Warn you about what?" Cassie asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"What he might do to me if I hurt you. He was being very protective, maybe he told me so that you would have someone to talk about it with." Ryan said looking down at Cassie.

"I really doubt I need someone protecting, I've done okay so far." Cassie said, "He is only protecting me because without me they can't bind the circle."

"I don't think that's it entirely, when I was talking to him he really did seem to care about you, more than he care about Diana. You should look into the Balcoin blood line, maybe there's something in there that can help you figure out why binding the circle is so important." Ryan said.

"That's a good idea," Cassie said as she gently kissed Ryan and ran to the attic to see if she could find anything. Cassie walked into the attic and began searching through all the boxes. Cassie was beginning to get frustrated; there was nothing that really helped her. Cassie than thought back to his grandmother's death, her father was in the house before … alone. Cassie quickly came to the realization that if there was anything that can help her it would be hidden and protected by magic so that her father couldn't get it. Cassie went to her book of shadows to see if there was anything that could possibly help.

After an hour of searching Cassie came up empty handed. There wasn't anything that could really help her. Cassie became frustrated, she knew that her grandmother would've hidden anything that had to do with Balcoin magic, the question was just were she had hidden it. Cassie thought for a second, maybe it wasn't in the attic and it would be the place her grandmother felt was the safest in the house. Cassie then remembered where she found her mother's Book of Shadow, it was hidden in her mother's room, if there was anything her grandmother was hiding it would be in her room. Cassie thought it about going into her grandmother's room, since her death she avoided the room, but she had to. Cassie took a deep breath and entered the room. She fought back the tears; this room only reminded her of everything she's lost. Cassie looked around the room, she checked the bed, dressers, and closet, but there wasn't anything there. She was about to give up, but then she felt something; she felt a warm feeling overcome her. She looked around but saw no one, she felt it again, but this time she knew what it was. It was her grandmother telling her not to give up. Cassie thought about what would be the best place to hide something and keep it from the wrong hands. Cassie looked around the room and then there was a soft creak from the ceiling. Cassie looked up and she felt it, it was somewhere in the ceiling. Cassie got excited and climbed a chair to touch the ceiling. She could feel it; whatever was up there was calling for her. Cassie did a quick spell and made a hole in the ceiling. She stuck her hand inside and couldn't feel anything. She made a bigger hole and she pulled herself into the roof. Stressing her eyes to look around she saw a small box. Cassie grabbed the box and headed down stairs.

"Did you find anything Cassie?" Ryan asked as Cassie went to sit beside him.

"Yeah, just this box, but I don't know what it could be." Cassie fiddled with the box in her hands.

"Where did you get the box?" Ryan asked eyeing the box curiously.

"In my grandmother's old room, it was in the ceiling. I'm going to open it," Cassie said as she slowly opened the lid to the box. Cassie was surprised to see that there was only a key inside the box.

"A key, what do you think it leads to?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's something important if she kept it hidden." Cassie said as she held the key in her hand. As she was about to close the box she noticed a corner of the box was pulled up. Curiously Cassie pulled the corner up revealing a folded piece of paper.

"There's a note here, maybe it says what the key leads to," Cassie said sounding hopeful. Cassie opened the letter slowly; this was the last thing she had left of her family. Ryan held Cassie's hand tightly while she read over the letter.

_**My Dearest Cassie, **_

_**You're smart enough to have found this. I know you're wondering where it leads, but I'm sure you can figure it out. I love you dearly Cassie, and I feel that there are some things you should know. I can't tell you what they are in this letter, but when you find where that key leads. Everything will make sense. You are special Cassie more than you already know. **_

_**With all my love, **_

_**Amelia**_

Cassie was shocked to notice the letter wasn't from her grandmother. She held tightly to Ryan's hand. It was at that second she knew exactly where the key led to.

"I know where it leads," Cassie mumbled.

"You do?" Ryan asked in a puzzling tone.

Cassie nodded, "I think I'll go tomorrow, it's too late to go today."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ryan asked calmly.

"Yes, but only if you don't mind," Cassie said as Ryan put his arm around her.

"I don't mind at all," Ryan said happily.

-Page Break-

The next morning Ryan and Cassie decided to skip school and head out to find out where the key leads.

"So where are we headed?" Ryan said as he entered Cassie's car.

"To the post office in the next town," Cassie said calmly.

"The post office?" Ryan asked as Cassie pulled out of the driveway.

"My mom had a P.O. Box there; she paid for it until 2014. She used to tell me that it was the only place that could keep things safe," Cassie said.

"That's a bit strange don't you think," Ryan asked.

"My mom was weird like that, but she always felt that it was the only place that kept things safe. Besides no one else knows about, she took me there once when I was younger." Cassie said.

"It does make sense; no one would suspect anything important to be kept in a post office," Ryan said, "So how far is this post office?"

"About an hour or so," Cassie said quietly.

"What do you think is going to be there, I mean it must've been important for your mom to through all this trouble," Ryan said as he watched Cassie's expression.

"I don't know, but if I'm right then it's something important that she thought I should know." Cassie said trying to keep a straight face.

"Cassie, it's all going to be okay, there's no need to worry so much. Whatever is there we'll figure it out together," Ryan said as he place his hand on Cassie's. Feeling his touch Cassie relaxed a little, but she still focused on the task ahead of her.

When the two arrived at the post office, they went to find the P.O. Box. Cassie faintly remembered the number of the box, but not where it was exactly. . After looking for several minutes, Cassie decided to ask the man at the front desk who immediately helped them. He led them to a room in the back which was filled with 3 rows of very large safes. Cassie looked and spotted the safe that belonged to her mother. Cassie's knees went weak and she struggled to walk to the safe without losing her balance. What was she going to find in there? Was there going to be something that will help her? Cassie's nerves were getting stronger as she walked to the safe. She suddenly felt a feeling of safety as Ryan held her hand.

Cassie slowly put the key in and turned it. The safe swiftly opened to reveal a large box. The box was too heavy for her to carry so Ryan took it in his hands. Cassie thanked the man from the front desk and left the post office.

"So what do you want to do with this?" Ryan asked setting the box in the back seat of Cassie's car.

"We can open when we get back. I want to do it somewhere safe, so we can do it back at my house." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I think I should drive back, you seem a bit shaken up," Cassie didn't argue and handed Ryan the keys.

Back at Cassie's house she found a very angry Adam on her doorstep.

"Where were you? You didn't go to school this morning?" Adam said as Cassie got out of the car.

"I went to go retrieve something with Ryan," Cassie said as she opened the back car door for Ryan.

"I think he's being a bad influence on you Cassie, you shouldn't be hanging around with him," Adam said in a harsh tone.

"Adam I understand you're worried, but I can take of myself and Ryan isn't a bad influence," Cassie said with a stern voice. She tried to control her anger and not let her dark magic take control.

Adam let out a grunt and continued to stare at Ryan who was now at the door of the house. Cassie watched as she expected Adam to get angrier, but instead he left to get to his car. Cassie let out a small sigh and walked over to Ryan.

"You okay? You seemed like you were about to explode." Ryan said as he took Cassie's hand.

"Yeah, I just got a little mad. Nothing to worry," Cassie said with a small smile.

"You seem to be getting better at controlling your magic," Ryan said as he looked down at Cassie.

"Yeah, I'm not exploding things anymore or lighting them on fire," Cassie said with a small laugh. Ryan laughed along with her giving Cassie a kiss on the lips. Cassie felt mesmerized by Ryan's kiss, she didn't pull away, but let him deepen the kiss. After a few minutes Cassie and Ryan headed inside to open the large box.

Ryan set the box on the coffee table in the living room. "Do you want to open it?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I need to know what's in there," Cassie said as she used the tip of the key to cut the tape off the box. As Cassie opened the box she was surprised to find it was filled with books, and other documents. Cassie grabbed two books and handed one to Ryan and took the other one herself.

Cassie began to read the book and found what she was reading about her mom's family history. Cassie was consumed with information. Eager to figure out what else is the box she began to search for something that might help.

At the bottom of the box Cassie found a small leather bound book. Cassie reached for the book and traced along the spine of the book. Cassie wasn't sure what the book was about, but she could feel a connection to it.

"What is that?" Ryan asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"I don't know, t was at the bottom of the box," Cassie said as she slowly flicked the book open. Cassie was utterly shocked on what she saw inside. "It's the Balcoin Book of Shadows, or at least that's what this page says. " Cassie said motioning to the first page.

"I wonder how your mom got it," Ryan said examining the book. "Maybe we shouldn't look any further into the book until we know what it's doing in your mom's things."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm going to check the rest of the box," Cassie said as she searched through the box. Cassie found books that contained thousands of stories and spells, but nothing else that mentioned in detail Balcoin blood. Cassie was beginning to give up hope until she opened a small metallic folder. Inside Cassie found a birth certificate. Cassie thought it belonged to her, but it was her brother's Angel. Cassie was a little shocked, she had hoped it wasn't true, but now this certificate proved she was indeed his sister. Cassie continues to go through the folder and found two envelopes. One was large than the other Cassie looked over the envelopes, the larger one was labeled with her name, the small one was labeled with Angel's name. Cassie was tempted to open his letter but she stopped herself. Cassie put the small envelope down on the sofa and began to open the larger envelope.

"What is that?" Ryan asked curiously looking at Cassie.

"I'm not sure it has my name on it so I'm guessing it's for me." Cassie said as she pulled out the contents in the envelope. Inside there was a folded piece of piece of paper along with what seemed to be a journal and a long silver necklace, with a matching silver pendant. Cassie unfolded the note and nervously read what it said.

_My Dearest Daughter, _

_There are something's I need to tell you, but if you're reading this it's most likely I'm no longer there to protect you. For that I am sorry. Inside with this letter I put my journal, any questions you may have about my past are in that journal along with other things that can help you. Alongside the journal I put a necklace. This necklace was passed down from generation to generation; wear with pride Cassie, you're a strong powerful witch. Cassie I love you greatly, and I want you to know that you are destined for great things in the future. Cassie always remember I am watching over you and I love you. _

_Love, _

_Amelia_

Cassie let a small tear roll down her cheek. She grabbed the necklace and studied it, it was the last gift she would ever receive from her mother. The small pendant was a beautiful dragon, it's wings were spread out and it seemed ready to attack. Cassie felt strange having such a necklace, but she felt it connected her to her mother.

"Do you need help putting it on," Ryan said as he looked at the necklace.

"Yes, can you put it on me please," Cassie said handing him the necklace. Ryan smoothly put it around Cassie's mking sure it didn't get stuck in her hair.

"Was it your mothers?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah it was handed down, I just can't understand why a drago?" Cassie asked holding the pendant in her hand.

"They're strong creatures, it most likely is a symbol for something like strength," Ryan said as he looked at the pendant.

"She left me her journal; she said I should read it. She also left an envelope for Angel," Cassie said looking at the envelope on the couch.

"Do you plan on giving it to him?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, but I don't think he should know anything about the rest of the items, including the book of shadows." Cassie said.

"I completely agree, but how are you going to give it to him?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I have a number one of them gave me, I call it and see if I can reach him," Cassie said not waiting a second and pulling out her phone. Ryan watched as Cassie dialed the number; she seemed to have a sad expression on her face. Ryan wondered what was going on in her mind, he worried about her well being. Something could happen to her, he promised himself that he would make sure she's safe. Cassie got off the phone and looked at Ryan.

"He'll be here soon, I told him about the envelope for him and he just he'd be on his way." Cassie said as she leaned into Ryan who put his arm around her.

"Everything's going to be fine, we can go through the book of Shadows tomorrow and try to figure out how to stop Diana without hurting her." Ryan said with a calm voice. Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, I just hope it works," Cassie said trying to sound hopeful.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note_

_Sorry for the long awaited update! My first semester of College is over, so expect more stories to come and I'm trying hard to finish this story before I begin my new semester! Tell me what you think!  
-Page Break- _

Cassie began to get anxious waiting for Angel to arrive. Ryan was upstairs hiding the Balcoin book of shadows before Angel arrived.

"I hid it," Ryan said, "I doubt anyone will find it." Ryan looked at Cassie and put his arm around her to give her support. Cassie felt a bit relieved by Ryan's touch, but it didn't last long. The doorbell rang, and Cassie took a hold of Ryan's hand and walked towards the door with the envelope in her other hand.

"Hello Angel," Cassie said trying to sound calm.

"Hello Cassie, I assume you had a reason for requesting my presence." Angel said calmly as he stood on the porch. Cassie knew it was not safe to allow him in the house, so she and Ryan stepped outside.

"Yes, this is yours, it is from our mother." Cassie handed him the envelope. Cassie could tell that there was a surprised and sorrowful expression on his face.

"Our mother, where did you get this?" Angel asked taking the envelope in his hands thinking about whether or not to open it.

"Yes, I found it earlier today; I also got in envelope it had a letter inside. I expect that your envelope has the same. I think you should know that she did acknowledge you as her son." Cassie said as she stepped closer to Ryan for comfort. Ryan wrapped his arm around Cassie's shoulders. Angel opened the letter in front of the two. He stared at the letter and began to read out loud to himself.

_My Darling Angel, _

_I know this might be hard for you to read, but I need you to know that I loved you very much. I needed to know that your father wasn't going to hurt you. When I gave you away I almost died of sorrow, but then I remembered your father. He was determined to activate your powers as soon as he could. Giving you up and binding your powers was all I could think of protecting you. After I left I searched everywhere to get you back, but as I guessed your father got to you first. Angel my dear boy I need you to understand I love you as much as I love Cassie; it tore me apart everyday knowing that you may never know that. I left you a small ring in the envelope, it was my father's, I want you to have it as a reminder of me and your family. _

_Love, _

_Amelia, Your mother_

Cassie could tell all the pain inside Angel's voice as he closed the letter. Angel slowly reached inside the envelope to pull out a small silver ring. The ring seemed almost plain, but Cassie noticed a small inscription on the inside of the ring. Cassie squinted, but couldn't see anything as Angel put it on his right index finger.

"Thank you," Angel said as he put the letter away in his coat pocket.

"No problem. I just want to tell you that I understand and accept you as my brother, but I cannot bind this circle, I will somehow find a way to fix all this." Cassie said as she felt Ryan's arm tighten around her shoulders.

"I understand, it is your choice Cassie. Although I would keep in mind that even though I am understanding, the others are not, they will come after everyone you care about to persuade you to join us. I have made it clear that you are to be kept safe, but I cannot guarantee that about your friends." Angel said looking at Cassie with a small hint of sadness in his eyes. Cassie nodded and said goodbye to Angel as he walked off in the moonlight. Cassie felt horrible; somebody could get seriously hurt because of her. Was she being selfish for refusing to bind the circle?

"Am I doing the right thing? What if someone gets hurt... What if you get hurt because of all of this?" Cassie asked looking at Ryan.

"Cassie everything is going to be okay. From what I can tell all your friends are experienced witches, with a few protection spells they should be safe long enough for us to figure something out." Ryan said as he led Cassie inside the house.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into all this; I know you probably wanted a simple normal life when you moved." Cassie said as she headed up stairs with Ryan.

"I think normal is too simple, besides you didn't force me to do anything. I'm here because I want to be here no matter what Cassie," Ryan said as he softly kissed Cassie on the lips. Cassie deepened the kiss between her and Ryan. They pulled away after a couple of minutes of kissing.

"Do you want to order in something to eat?" Ryan asked trying to hide his grin. Cassie nodded and the two settled in with each other and ordered take out.

**-Page Break- **

It was time for school, Ryan was in the bathroom down the hall taking a shower and Cassie was already showered and ready to go. Cassie decided to make breakfast and made eggs with bacon.

"Hey, did you cook?" Ryan asked trying hard not to sound surprised.

"Yes, you don't have to sound surprised," Cassie laughed. Ryan kissed Cassie on the cheek before eating.

"I'm not," Ryan lied, "Are you sure you want to go to school? We can ditch again." Ryan said with a smile.

"No, I don't want to get in a habit of ditching; besides I have to try and keep an eye on Diana." Cassie said as she ate.

"Oh right, I forgot about her for a second. She obviously has Faye and Melissa wrapped her finger, so do you have any plans yet?" Ryan asked curiously.

"No, I can't think of anything helpful, I either decide to kill her, or bind the circle. I really don't want to do either of those options. I began reading my mom's journal last night," Cassie said changing the subject.

Luckily Ryan caught on and didn't press the subject, "Did you get far?"

"No, I fell asleep, all I read was about Blackwell moving to town and how they met. According to my mom he was really powerful, and he began teaching the circle dark magic. Then it began talking about the night Angel was conceived, I stopped there I didn't have the stomach to continue," Cassie said with a disgusted facial expression.

Ryan laughed at her facial expression and put their dishes in the sink. "Come on, We're going to be late if we don't hurry. Cassie nodded and grabbed her bag.

"My car or yours?" Cassie asked as they stepped outside."

"Mine, this way I can drive, you're too distracted, and might hit a tree or something," Ryan said mockingly.

Cassie was walking to Ryan's car when she heard Jake call her name.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Cassie said as she walked off to see what Jake wanted.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" Cassie said with a slight smile.

"Hey Cass, can we talk after your done with school?" Jake asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure Jake, but I'm working so you can come by the shop and we can talk then," Cassie said noticing Jake seemed sad.

"That's great Cass, I'll see you then. Have fun at school." Jake said as he stalked back to his house. Cassie walked back to Ryan's car, she knew something was wrong, Jake needed a distraction.

"You ready?" Ryan asked as Cassie stepped into the car.

"Yeah let's go I just want to get this day over with." Cassie said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Is he okay? He didn't seem so well," Ryan asked about Jake.

"No, I think something is bothering him. He really has nothing left in this town." Cassie answered.

"What happened to him?" Ryan asked curiously.

"His parents died in the boat fire, then his only brother died, and he and Faye ended their Friend with Benefits relationship." Cassie said.

"Must be rough for him," Ryan said pulling into the school parking lot.

"Yeah, but I think he just needs something to distract him," Cassie said as she got out of the car and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Probably, let's get to school, I have a feeling today is going to be a long day," Ryan said as he put his arm around Cassie.

"I think you're right," Cassie said as she walked to her first class with Ryan.

Cassie and Ryan's school day was shockingly normal. It was lunch time and Cassie was getting a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her to run and never look back. Cassie shrugged the feeling away and walked into the Cafeteria. Ryan was already there waiting by the door for her.

"Are you okay Cassie? You look really pale." Ryan stated as he got her some lunch.

"Yeah, I just have this feeling in my stomach, I feel as if something is going to happen. Something bad, but I just can't understand what it is." Cassie said as she sat down next to Ryan.

"Do you want to leave?" Ryan asked sounding worry.

"Yeah, the pain is getting stronger. I don't feel very well," Cassie said as Ryan carried out of the cafeteria. Ryan headed to a secluded room in the school. He used his magic and locked the door and covered all the windows so no one could see inside. Ryan looked over at Cassie who was burning up. Ryan put his hand on Cassie's forehead and he burned himself. Ryan examined Cassie and noticed a red mark on her cheek. It was small and hardly noticeable, but he knew exactly what it was. Ryan had seen this mark before, it was a sickening curse. It was made to curse people into burning from the inside. Ryan focused and began chanting. His hands hovered over Cassie who was now unconscious. Ryan chanted louder and louder. Ryan took out his pocket knife and poked Cassie's skin where the red mark was. Bright red ooze began spilling out of Cassie's cheek. Ryan sighed in relief; Cassie should be okay in a couple hours. Ryan bandaged Cassie up and took her to his car to go home.

Ryan drove slowly keeping an eye on Cassie. He finally reached her home and saw Jake outside. Ryan knew him carrying an unconscious Cassie wasn't going to play out well in Jake's mind. Ryan stepped out of the car and walked over to Cassie's door. He carried Cassie out of the car making sure he didn't hurt her. Ryan accidentally slammed the door to his car attracting Jake's attention.

"Dammit," Ryan whispered under his breath as Jake ran over to him.

"What's wrong with her," Jake asked frantically looking over Cassie.

"She got cursed, can you open the door and step in." Ryan said. Jake nodded knowing this wasn't the time to get angry. Ryan stepped in after Jake and walked up the steps to Cassie's bedroom. Ryan set Cassie on her bed and put a trash can beside her bed. He knew she would need It when she woke up. Ryan signaled for Jake to follow him down the steps.

"What did you do to her?" Jake yelled once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't do anything to her! I would never hurt her!" Ryan said trying to stay calm.

"Then what the hell happened to her?" Jake asked.

"Someone slipped her a burning curse," Ryan said as he headed to the kitchen for a pitcher of water to take to Cassie.

"Did you find the mark?" Jake asked remembering when he first used the curse on someone.

"Yes and how did you know about that mark?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I used to be a witch hunter; I used that curse a couple of times on victims to get information." Jake said looking at the ground with painful expression on his face.

"You were a witch hunter? What would make you betray fellow witches?" Ryan asked becoming more and more curious.

"I was led to believe the wrong things, I became a hunter wanting to get rid of the evil magic caused. Back then I didn't believe that magic could be used for good," Jake said following Ryan up the stairs.

"Sounds rough, she shouldn't wake up for a few more hours by the looks of it," Ryan said as he set the pitcher on Cassie's bedside. Ryan took the sheets and covered Cassie making sure she wouldn't get cold.

"Do you love her?" Jake asked suddenly.

"I'm beginning to, she's different from any other girl I've ever met," Ryan said as he and Jake walked out of the room leaving Cassie in peace.

"She's going to need you. She hasn't been so happy since her dad's death. She was utterly broken after everything that happened," Jake said as he took a seat in a chair across from Ryan in the living room.

"What happened, she doesn't really talk about it," Ryan said.

"It's a long story, but I think it's better that you know the full details, it might help you understand what's going. Are you sure you want to know?" Jake said as he looked at Ryan.

"Yes," Ryan said simply.

"Alright," Jake said as he took in a deep breath, "Cassie's dad came back, Blackwell. Cassie was skeptical at first about him but she began to trust him. After her grandmother died Cassie had no really family left except him. Adam and she were forced to be separated to save the circle, no one knew it but the elixir only worked on Adam and not on her. She remembered it all, and it was visibly tearing her apart. A group of witch hunters were coming, and they were too strong for us alone. Cassie, Blackwell, and Diana created the skull to help fight them back. That day Melissa, Adam and I all went to go save Faye. When our circle was unbound Adam left to go help Cassie and Diana, he sensed something was wrong. We got Faye out, but Diana's dad died in the process. It turned out Blackwell only wanted the skull to get rid of all the weak witches; he wanted a world with only the most powerful of witches. Cassie had to awaken Diana's dark magic to stop him. They managed to kill Blackwell, but he managed to tell him about the other Blackwell witches. When it was all over we ended up at Cassie's house. Cassie wanted to reunite the circle, but we all disagreed. Diana told her she couldn't take it being around her and she left. I got together with Faye, Melissa was still heartbroken over Nick, and Adam went to figure out how to dispose of the skull. I really didn't talk to her after that, I was so caught up on making it work with Faye I didn't pay much attention to Cassie. She and Adam managed to stay friends through this. I was actually going to talk to her soon about Diana, I heard she came back. Was she the one that put the burning charm on her?" Jake said.

Ryan took all the knowledge in and sighed, Cassie was stronger than he believed. "I'm guessing it was her or the other 2. The other Balcoin children can't hurt her, so that only leaves, Diana, Melissa and Faye. Maybe Adam, but I don't think he'd purposely hurt her."

Jake sighed, "I never liked Adam, but I agree he wouldn't do this to Cassie. If I had to guess I would say it was Diana, Faye and Melissa isn't skilled enough in magic to do such a complicated curse."

"Cassie is in danger, so are you. You're close to Cassie, and the other Balcoin witches would harm you to get her to join their circle. You should be careful," Ryan said.

"I'm actually leaving, there's nothing keeping me here anymore. I was going to say goodbye to Cassie today," Jake said.

"I think you should stay. Cassie still sees you as a close friend, and I think she needs as many friends as she can get in the moment. She shouldn't have to go through this on her own," Ryan said.

"She won't go through it on her own, she has you," Jake said

"Yes she does, but it won't be good if I'm the only one she has, she needs someone who can understand what she's going through. You were with her before, I wasn't," Ryan said calmly.

"You have a point, I'll wait to leave. What is she going to do about the other Balcoins that are trying to get her to bind their circle?" Jake said.

"It's a long story, but she's trying to figure something out. We'll think of something soon, she's in danger if we don't. Diana has already attacked her twice, from what you're telling me she blames Cassie for her father's death. Cassie's brother has assured me that he'll make sure Cassie doesn't get physically hurt, but that they will try and use other ways to motivate her into binding the circle with them. It's obvious they'll be coming after everyone she cares about, that's why you should be careful," Ryan said.

"Alright, I have to get going, but tell her I'll stop by later," Jake said as he walked off. Ryan nodded and headed towards Cassie's room to check up on her.

Ryan entered the room to find Cassie sleeping peacefully, the pitcher was almost empty, and Cassie looked better than before. Ryan smiled as Cassie began to wake up.

"Hey Cass," Ryan said as he took a seat beside her on her bed.

"Ugh, what happened? I can't remember how I got here," Cassie said sitting up on her bed.

"Well, you were cursed. You shouldn't dwell on it too much, we'll figure out who it was, but for now we should go get something to eat, you'll feel a lot better when you get some fresh air and start moving around a bit." Ryan said.

"Great, I was cursed. I really just want one normal day of high school, like in the movies," Cassie sighed.

Ryan laughed as he put his arm around Cassie's shoulders, "You want people running around singing and dancing?"

Cassie laughed, "Not exactly what I was thinking, but somewhere along those lines. I'll be happy when I don't have to be careful of my every move."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Ryan said reassuringly.

"What curse was put on me?" Cassie asked.

"A burning curse, I took care of it, don't stress about it, we should get going, you have work in a couple hours. Do you want me to call and cancel for you?" Ryan asked as he looked down at Cassie who rested her head on his shoulder.

"No, I can't keep cancelling," Cassie sighed.

"Alright, let's go I'll buy something to eat before you have to work," Ryan said.

"Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you," Cassie said.

Ryan laughed, "You don't bother me at all, and I'll wait downstairs for you." Ryan kissed Cassie on the lips and headed down the stairs. Cassie smiled as Ryan left, she was glad to have someone like him around. Cassie smiled and changed into her work uniform before heading down stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

-Page Break-

Cassie smiled as Ryan kissed her when she got downstairs. Cassie was happy to have Ryan around to help her through this.

"Let's go get something to eat, my stomach is absolutely killing me," Ryan said as he held Cassie's hand. Cassie smiled and nodded and they walked to his car.

The two arrived at a small restaurant beside Cassie's workplace. They both decided to have a hamburger with fires and a coke.

"What are your parents doing?" Cassie asked as Ryan put his arm around her.

"From what I know they're out somewhere tracking a group of rogue hunters. They should be back by the end of the month," Ryan said calmly.

"Do you ever get angry that they leave you alone so much?" Cassie asked.

"No, they give me an option to go with them, or stay. I choose to stay, I had some better things to do here," Ryan said with a smirk.

Cassie laughed, "What are those better things you have to do here?"

Ryan smiled, "One of them would defiantly be getting to kiss my girlfriend."

Cassie smiled and kissed Ryan, the kiss would've deepened if they weren't stopped by a cough. Cassie and Ryan looked up to meet the glare of Angel.

"Are you alright Cassie?" Angel asked worry written all over his face.

"Yes, why are you here Angel?" Cassie asked a bit surprised by her brother's appearance.

"My ring stared burning, and then I got this strong feeling you were in danger. I've been looking everywhere for you. I went to your school; house and I couldn't find you. I thought you might be working, but then I saw his car outside so I suspected you would be with him," Angel said calmly. Ryan motioned for him to sit in the booth with them.

"What do you mean the ring was burning?" Cassie asked.

"I was sitting with the others and then it just started burning, not bad enough to hurt me, but I felt there was something wrong with you, was there?" Angel asked.

Cassie looked at Ryan who answered Angel, "Someone put a burning curse on her earlier today, and she woke up a while ago."

"Do you know who did it?" Angel asked looking between Ryan and Cassie.

"I think it was Diana, but I can't be sure. The burning curse is hard to do, so the only one I can suspect of wanting to harm Cassie and being able to do such a strong curses against her would be Diana," Ryan said.

"When you pulled the ring out, I saw a small inscription on it, do you know what it say, maybe that has something to do to why it was burning," Cassie said as she looked at Angel.

"No, I haven't checked," Angel said as he pulled the ring off slowly. Angel held turned the rings and studied what it said.

"_Protector of the dragon,"_ Angel said, "That's all it says, and then it has what seems to be a sword engraved next to it. Do you two know what it means?"

"I don't understand it. As far as I'm concerned I've never heard of dragons being real," Ryan said shooting a glance towards Cassie who seemed to be lost in thought.

"They aren't, it's not talking about a real dragon," Cassie mumbled.

"Cassie do you know what this is supposed to mean?" Angel asked sliding the ring back on his finger.

"Maybe, do you find it strange that our mother left us both something along with our letters. She gave me a necklace with a dragon pendant, and she gave you a ring that says protector of the dragon. I think she gave us a matching pair, the ring must be connected to the necklace by some type of magic. The reason it was probably burning you earlier was it was telling you I was in trouble. I wonder if the necklace says anything," Cassie said pulling the necklace off of her. Ryan and Angel looked intensely as Cassie inspected every part of the pendant.

"Holder of the Sword," Cassie said loudly enough for the two to hear. "You said you're ring had a picture of a sword right?"

Angel nodded, "Yes, it was right after the word dragon."

"I think the necklace and the ring are somehow connected. I think our mom gave them to us for a reason," Cassie said as she twirled the necklace in her hands.

"Maybe she wanted to make sure there was always someone looking over you," Ryan said.

"Possibly, but what is the sword, if the dragon is me what's the sword about then. I don't think the sword is supposed to Angel, I think it's supposed to be more than that," Cassie said.

Angel nodded, "I was probably interrupting something, Cassie here takes this, and it has my number on it. If you ever need anything just call me or text me. I'll see you both later; I think I'll look up some Blake family history. If I find anything I'll notify you." With that Angel left the restaurant leaving the two behind to finish their meal.

"A day with you is never boring Cassie," Ryan said laughing.

Cassie smiled, "I've realized, I never thought being a teenager would be so hard." Ryan laughed and continued to try and have a normal conversation that stayed magic free.

"Let me walk you to work," Ryan said as he held Cassie's hand. Cassie smiled and walked with Ryan to work.

"I'll see you later?" Cassie asked.

"Of course, I'm not letting you go home alone; you shouldn't be alone with Diana still in town. I'll read over the book of shadows to see what I find. I'll be back a few minutes before you get out of work," Ryan said. Cassie smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Ryan goodbye. The kiss lasted longer than it should have but neither one complained. Cassie said goodbye to Ryan and started her shift.

Cassie was serving a table when she spotted Jake walk in and take a seat in the table by the corner. Cassie remembered that she had agreed to meet him earlier during her break. Cassie only had a few minutes left and decided to take her break a bit early. She went and made to coffees, and walked over to Jake. Cassie handed him the coffee and took the seat across from him.

"Hey Jake," Cassie said.

"Hey Cass," Jake said as he took a sip of his coffee, "How are you feeling , you looked pretty bad back at your house."

Cassie sighed, "You were there?"

Jake nodded, "Yes, I was there when Ryan carried you in the house. Did you figure out who put the curse on you?"

"We think it was Diana, she's been out to get me since she got back. She blames me for the death of her father and her use of dark magic," Cassie sighed taking another sip from her coffee.

"She shouldn't blame you for any of that, her dad decided to sacrifice himself, it had nothing to do with you. And the whole thing with dark magic isn't your fault either Cassie. You did what you had to do to save everyone. If you could contain your dark magic, than she could've contained it too. She is choosing to use her dark magic" Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, but I just can't help feeling it's my fault. She wouldn't be this way if I hadn't activated her dark magic," Cassie said.

"If you hadn't activated her dark magic Cassie things would've ended a lot worst, you did what you had to do to save everyone's life," Jake said.

Cassie nodded, "What have you been up too, we haven't really talked in a while."

"I've been working on my magic, I thought some practice might come in handy," Jake said, "I heard the other Balcoins are in town already."

Cassie nodded, "They are, you have to be careful Jake, they're coming after everyone I care about to get me to bind their circle. And in this town, you're one of the people I care about; I don't want you to get hurt. I'm trying to figure out a way to stop all of this, but until I do just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise I'll be fine Cass, if you need my help I'll be happy to offer you my services," Jake said, "Have you talked to Adam lately, I haven't seen him by your house lately."

Cassie sighed, "No, I turned him down and he has been avoiding me since. I think he's with Diana or Faye now. It isn't supposed to be like this Jake, we were never supposed to turn on each other."

"You turned him down," Jake asked.

Cassie nodded, "A while ago he professed his love for me again, but I didn't feel the same way. He kissed me and then he left. I think he got mad because he believed I would still feel the same about him, but after the elixir I kept my feelings for him. After time they just weren't the same, I love him, but as a friend not anything more. He hasn't been the same since then, I think he's mad that I choose to be with Ryan instead of him."

"Do you love him, Ryan I mean," Jake said.

Cassie smiled, "I think I'm starting too, it's weird. After Adam I thought I wouldn't be able to be with anyone again, but Ryan proved me wrong."

Jake smiled, although he really loved Cassie he knew she wasn't meant to be with him, at least not in this life time, "Don't worry Cassie we'll get through this. I mean after everything we went through with your dad and the witch hunters we'll be able to handle this."

"It's not the same though. With the witch hunters and my dad we had the circle, we were together. Now it's fend for yourself, I hope I can find something to stop the rest of the Balcoins, but I'm not sure if I can. I'm scared. I'm scared that my dark magic will take over, that I'll bind the circle and everything will go wrong. I'm not sure what'll happen next, but I'm willing to try." Cassie said.

"You're not alone Cassie, I'll be here for you for anything you need. I'll help you with this if you let me," Jake said.

Cassie smiled, "Thanks Jake."

Cassie stayed talking with Jake until her break was over. Cassie said goodbye to Jake and went back to serving customers as Jake walked out of the store. Cassie kept an eye to make sure nothing weird was happening and that Diana wasn't planning to do something in the shop. Cassie was very happy when her shift ended and nothing bad happened.

"Hey," Cassie said to Ryan as she kissed Ryan on the lips. The kiss didn't last long and the two walked out hand in hand.

"I found something," Ryan said as they entered his car.

"What is it," Cassie asked.

"It's a spell, it can weaken someone's power, but it doesn't last long," Ryan said.

"It's headed in the right direction, but we would need something that will completely remove their powers so that they aren't able to bind the circle," Cassie said. A small thought popped into Cassie's mind. If she played this out right she could make it work. "I think I've got a plan."

Ryan looked at Cassie surprised and intrigued by what she had to say, "What is it?"

"The elders, after the incident with the boat they took away everyone's power. Once they took it away their power was lost. The only problem was that it didn't work on my dad; he still had a little bit of magic. If we can figure out what the spell was maybe we could make it work. None of the elders had dark magic, maybe that was the reason it didn't work on my dad. If I was able to do the same spell and take away their powers it would prevent them from binding the circle and causing anyone else harm." Cassie explained.

"You just happened to come up with that all of a sudden," Ryan said smiling.

"Not all of a sudden, the idea was provoked by the spell you found," Cassie said.

"Do you think it would work?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Cassie said, "I'm going to read my mom's journal to see if she mentions what spell the elders used to take back the magic."

"What happens if it's not in there," Ryan asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure if I look through my entire grandmother's things I'll find it in there. She was part of the group of Elders that took away the magic," Cassie said.

Ryan nodded, "If this works you wouldn't have anything else to worry about anymore. No one will be cursing you anymore and you would be able to have that normal high school life you always wanted."

Cassie laughed, "I have a feeling that as long as magic is involved my life is never going to be normal, but I'm willing to give it a chance. We'll you still want to be with me even if my life is boring?"

Ryan smiled, "Yes, I'll be here whether your life is boring or dangerous."

Cassie smiled and went deep into thought. If her theory was right and the reason the elders couldn't take away all of her fathers' magic because they themselves didn't have dark magic, then Cassie would be able to strip the rest of the Balcoins of all their magic. No one would be in harm anymore; everything would work out in the end. The only problem Cassie thought of was her brother, he was like her, he wasn't evil, and Cassie didn't want to leave him without magic. Maybe she could figure out a way to take away the Balcoin magic so that he would only have the magic he inherited from his mom. If Cassie could take away the Balcoin magic from him, maybe she could do the same for herself. She wouldn't have to live with the struggle of having to push back her dark magic anymore. It could go back to the way it once was, when all she had was good magic and she didn't have to worry about the dark magic taking over.

Ryan and Cassie arrived back to Cassie's house. They both took a seat on the couch beside each other. Ryan had the Balcoin book of shadows and Cassie had her mother's journal. Hopefully together they would be able to figure out what type of spell the elders once used.

"Does your mother mention anything," Ryan asked.

"No, not yet, but I'm getting closer to the day of the fire. The elders took away their magic after the fire took place. So far all I've read is about my dad, according to my mom; he had told her that Angel would have an important role in the world of magic. But when I was born my dad was worried, he said that there shouldn't have been two. I think I was an accident that my dad didn't expect and didn't want," Cassie said thinking about her dad. What did he mean by there shouldn't have been two? Did he only plan to have Angel and Diana and not Cassie?

"That's strange, I'm sure your mom explains more, I'll make us something to eat, you keep reading," Ryan said as he kissed Cassie and then headed to the kitchen to make the two of them dinner. Cassie sighed as Ryan left and went back to reading the journal of her mother. After several boring pages Cassie came across the day of the fire. Cassie's mother had been betrayed. John had tried killing Cassie and that was why Adam's father set up the witch hunter attack. The real reason why the fire happened was because John had thought Cassie and her mom where on the boat when it burned. He thought they had died that night. Cassie was shocked to know that her own father wanted her dead at such a young age. Cassie's mom ran away to protect Cassie, Cassie was special. Cassie had a strong sense of magic at that young age and her dad was scared of her. Cassie's mom had overheard John talking about the Balcoin circle, and with Cassie alive the circle wouldn't need him. He wanted Cassie dead because he knew Cassie would take his place as the leader of the Balcoin circle.

Cassie gasped loudly, this was the reason her mother never came to visit here. She was afraid John heard she wasn't dead and would come after Cassie. This was why when he came to back to Chance Harbor he was being nice; he knew Cassie could easily overpower him. He wanted Cassie on his side; he wanted to use Cassie to his benefit.

Cassie got up and headed over to the kitchen. "My dad tried to kill me."

Ryan looked at Cassie with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"The fire, my mother wrote about the real reason it happened. My dad tried killing me, Adam's dad set up the witch hunter attack, because they knew how to kill my dad. When my dad set the fire at the boat he thought me and my mom where on it, he didn't want me alive. The Balcoin circle, was only supposed to have 5 Balcoin children, my dad was supposed to be the leader of the circle. With me alive that wouldn't happen, my power was stronger than his, so when it came to bind the circle I would take his place as leader, and that's why he wanted me dead," Cassie said.

Ryan looked at Cassie surprised, "If he wanted you dead why didn't he just kill you when he came back?"

"Because I could overpower him. When he came back he thought that he could instead manipulate me to be on his side. He wanted me to be on his side, and since my mom was dead I didn't have her to ask about this. When my grandmother died I was alone. He took the opportunity to manipulate me to be on his side, but it never worked, I always had the rest of the circle. He wanted to assemble the circle, but he wanted to make sure I was on his side when he did," Cassie said. How could her dad be so cruel?

"So your dad was afraid of you, well afraid that you'd replace him?" Ryan asked.

Cassie nodded; the shock of everything was preventing her from speaking. Ryan put his arms around Cassie and gave her comforting hug. Cassie hugged Ryan back and closed her eyes. This was too much; if she could overpower her dad does that mean that eventually the dark magic would take over like it did with her father. Cassie pulled away and kissed Ryan, she decided to have a normal dinner she didn't want to think about this tonight. Ryan served Cassie and they both ate, they talked about anything, but both avoided any talk about magic.


End file.
